Dark Snow
by keminsolar
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood is gone. But a man by the name of Aventus Aretino finds the last known Listener. A young girl with the power to freeze time and to bring the assassin guild back in a way no one could ever imagine. Will they succeed?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I wish to start off this story by saying that this is entirely based on if the dragon born never came to the Dark Brotherhood, but certain events still progressed normally while others might have sped up. So the timeline of the Prologue isn't entirely accurate to the story line of the video game. Just bear with me. I promise it will be spectacular. Thank you and enjoy!**

Prologue

"What is her name?"

"Illeya. Lady Astrid."

"She is a small thing. What use do we have for such a young child?"

"Well she needs training but you will have to admit this is where she belongs."

Illeya looked up at the female that walked toward her. She laid back her ears, holding on to the robes of her caregiver. Heeva was a tall Kajiit with black fur and brown highlights. "It's alright Illeya. She will not hurt you." Illeya still clung to his robe, hissing a little at the female that approached. Illeya was a tiny snow white kitten with deep blue eyes. As a Kajiit she was only five years old, barely able to walk and speak. Heeva had been smuggling her to Skyrim from Elswyr for weeks now.

But this was her destiny since birth.

Illeya had been born unique. Her pure white fur was so snow white it could be blinding. The only variation in her fur color was a red hourglass shape on the top of her head between her ears. But there had been portents to symbolize her importance. One portent was that she was born on a day of the solar eclipse.

"Feisty little thing aren't you? We have no time here to babysit children." The woman squatting in front of Illeya had been called… Astrid? Astrid eyed the girl with misgivings. "The portents you told me about are interesting. But I still don't see any reason to keep her here. I say set her loose. If she returns alive in a few years when she is more useful then we might take her on. But right now she is of little use."

The second portent was that she was in a litter of five, four brothers of various colors and one sister. But she was the only survivor, starting off sickly and slowly getting stronger while the others died slowly after starting healthy. "The Night Mother is here, and you will not see if she speaks to Illeya?"

Astrid looked annoyed by this man for questioning her. "Very well," she snapped with evident impatience. "We will see if the Night Mother speaks to her." Astrid turned, leading them down a set of steps. Illeya remained quiet, looking around as they entered a large area with a forge a rather big man was working at, as well as a massive wall with strange writing. There was a lovely window set near a waterfall. But what caught Illeya's attention was a clown standing near a huge thing she didn't know the name of.

She smiled happily, "Clown!"

Astrid eyed the girl, "So she does speak?"

The clown walked over to Illeya. "Well, hello there little one, you are positively beautiful. You shine like the snow of this land and are twice as bright! Ooooooh, and look how you glow with our Dread Father's mark. Oh Cicero wonders if you will be powerful. Yes, power lies within you." Illeya giggled, tugging on his pant leg so the bell at his ankles jingled. She giggled again, but then her attention moved to the sarcophagus. She walked over, staring up at the scary image without an ounce of fear.

A gruff voice that came from a man that smelled like wet dog said, "I don't know why you are entertaining these fur balls. We have contracts to fulfill."

The third portent was her mother dying in childbirth. Her blood had pooled out around her final baby, a tiny white kitten covered in blood. The blood had shaped into a hand when it dried up.

Illeya stared up at the coffin as her ears twitched. "Yes mommy I'm here. Heeva brought me! He is very nice." The entire room fell silent as they watched the kitten converse with the coffin. "Yeah! I've been playing great games to learn how to be sneaky. I even used my power to hunt. I caught a mouse!" She smiled, giggling. "Alright, mommy." She turned looking to Cicero. "Mommy says um… darkness rises when silence dies."

The jester let out an excited laugh, dancing like a madman. "She is the Listener! Oh how exciting this day is! You are the listener, you are the listener. I have pleased mother dear I have!" He laughed maniacally.

Astrid held up her arms, "Wait a moment. This little fur ball is not a listener."

A vampire child then spoke up, "But Astrid it's true. I've watched this many times. When the Night Mother chooses a new Listener those are the words the Listener must speak."

Illeya looked up at the coffin, ignoring all the grown-ups talking. The clown was a little creepy now that she watched him. She listened to the whispers of the Night Mother. Then she heard a crashing sound coming from the direction of the entrance.

_"__Run child. You must run."_

Illeya turned as Astrid rushed up the steps shouting for them to stay there. There was more shouting though indistinct, Illeya could tell it was a man and woman. Then she heard more crashing, and watched as a barrel was shoved down the steps toward them. It had a strange shining liquid pouring out as it fell, followed by three more. Suddenly the clown grabbed Illeya by the arm, "Must hide the Listener, and make you safe. Do not come out until you can run!" He shoved Illeya into the sarcophagus with the corpse inside. The door was shut. Illeya listened to muffled sounds. She couldn't tell what it was, until she heard an explosion and people screaming. Then the sarcophagus tipped and fell backwards, splashing into the shallow pool. Water began to flow in, making Illeya mew in her fear.

Heeva cried out, "Where is Illeya? Where is she? This smoke…" Illeya heard him coughing. She wanted to shout but the water was filling up the sarcophagus fast. She pounded on the doors, but they were too heavy for a kitten.

She heard the clown shout, "Drowning with the night Mother. Oh now! Quickly, get her out!" Illeya could hear them trying to move something heavy off the coffin. Then the lid opened. Illeya mewed at Heeva when she saw him. Then the smoke flooded in and she was coughing.

Heeva picked her up. "Cicero is there a way out of here?"

Cicero looked around, "Only for her, a vent! Yes a vent will do! This way!"

The two adults rushed through the throngs of soldiers pushing burning barrels of oil into the already burning fires. Illeya was passed to Cicero so Heeva could draw his sword. Heeva took the head off one man, hissing and roaring his rage. Cicero kept running, drawing a dagger. Every attack was precise and vicious. Every movement took a life as he moved up the steps. He killed a soldier standing next to a window opening to sunlight. "Go now little Listener. Go now and survive. Run, run, and run! Do not come back until the time is right. You are the Listener, I have pleased mother dearest!" Cicero used a hammer from the burning table to break away the frame that kept the hole from collapsing. He then shoved the little kitten through the opening. Illeya wiggled through the opening, pulling herself through. She turned to the clown, and he yanked a bell off his hat. He handed it to her. "When you can fight without ever making noise in this bell, you know you will be ready. Go little one!"

Illeya shook the bell. But it was broken, there was nothing inside to make the metal jingle. Illeya rushed away from the window, gasping when she saw more soldiers. She hid in a bush, pulling a hood over her head. White fur was good in snow but she had black clothes when not in snow. She used this advantage and snuck away. She kept running for what felt like hours. Until the sanctuary was nothing more than a smoke line in the air, showing that it burned. She kept running, until even the smoke line was in the distance. She ran until the little kitten could no longer run. Then she dropped into a bush, panting heavily and shaking with fear.

The tiny kitten let out a little mew, knowing she would never see Heeva again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Just to let you know I decided on a character change for Aventus. So if you see a name like Mordon or something, please mentally switch it to Aventus with my apologies and feel free to pm me to point out where I missed it if you feel like it. I just felt like I wanted to use a pre-existing character more than a brand new one. So he went through a slight change.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Twenty Years Later

Aventus Aretino had been hunting for so long he could not count. He had been on a great search. And it had brought him to this little bandit camp as he watched a small group of Kajiit enter with the intent of selling wares and entertaining the bandits. This was not the entire caravan. Most of the caravan had stayed on the main road, going to Whiterun to advertise their wares. Aventus watched a small cart pulled by a horse, with a cover over the top to protect the wares from weather. Rain and snow tended to strike on a whim in Skyrim. So this was a good choice. He moved closer, staying hidden in a rocky outcropping. The lead Kajiit was an old one with grey fur and a mustache. He motioned to the two body guards that had hands on sheaths, ready to attack if these bandits could not be trusted.

Aventus knew they could not be trusted. But the one they should be wary of was not fully visible. She was a female that stayed inside the covered wagon out of sight. This was Aventus's quarry. But he wasn't here to kill her.

Hastra took all day buying the wares from these bandits. The old Kajiit had been wise to only stop with a portion of the group. As night fell he watched a happy bunch getting drunk on the mead that Hastra sold to them, and evidently wanting entertainment. So it was time to pull out the secret weapon. First he had his body guards help him to set up a platform he had specially built. It hooked underneath and locked together from many pieces, providing a perfect surface that was clean. Hastra then held up his paws, "Ladies and gentlemen, I must bring your attention to a wonder of Skyrim. Born far in the distant sands of Elswyr, but growing up here in the comforting snows of your homeland Skyrim, she has mesmerized kings, jarls, and even the strongest of warriors. May I present to you, the greatest dancer in all the land, Illeya White-Snow."

That was her signal. Illeya stepped out of the wagon, body covered in cloth to hide everything except her eyes. The bandit looked to her, slowly becoming quiet as they waited. Illeya looked around with her blue eyes as she walked up on to the dancing platform. She stood, quiet for just a moment, waiting for these men to all fall quiet. Finally she let her robes fall, revealing her form. And she began to dance.

Aventus's wait had been worthwhile. All these long hours sitting in the rocks waiting for this female to appear had been rewarding. He watched a female Kajiit with fur as white as snow drop her robes to reveal very simple garments. She wore a loin cloth that wrapped around her body perfectly to hide her sweet secrets from the wandering eyes of these males. A wrap around cloth worked to hide her breasts as well, though every bit of fur was now exposed.

And oh, how she danced. Aventus stared in awe as she began to move, dancing with fantastic elegance and athleticism. From what Aventus knew of dancing, she had combined free style, belly dancing, and contortion into one elegant act that had every man mesmerized. It was so quiet that Modron could hear her soft feet every time they hit the ground. He watched as her body twisted into shapes he'd never seen and her breathing became faster. She could make jumps and twirls on that floor as if she were dancing on ice, spinning, twirling, and twisting. The things her body was capable of even had Aventus forgetting about everything except watching her dance. At times she turned, moving her tail to mesmerize her audience. Kajiit females took pride in their tails. A Nord man might talk about her butt or breasts or elegance. But a Kajiit male would speak of how smooth her tail was, how soft her fur looked in the firelight, and how she could dance to draw attention to her tail.

When the dance was over Aventus watched the bandits leap to their feet cheering and hooting and hollering. They were so pleased with her performance and Aventus felt his heart beat with excitement. As she began her bows, he watched how her face seemed elegant in itself. Eyes almost closed as she moved with the perfect grace of a dancer. He felt himself falling, grabbing the rocks to hold steady until he realized it wasn't a literal fall. He was falling in love with this beautiful female he had been hunting for years.

Aventus was jerked out of his reverie by a bandit's harsh words.

"Ow much you sell 'er for? I'd like a night with that hot piece of fur."

Hastra replied, "She is not for sale. Her dancing is what she sells, not her body. Do you think she could still dance after you brutalized her body? I think not. It is best to admire her from a distance."

Illeya was picking up her robes quickly, but she felt her power beginning to build. Which meant one thing, her life was in danger. And not a danger she could fight her way out of.

The bandit snapped, "Now 'ang on a mo'. You cannot just come in 'ere plying yer wares and not offer us a piece of that pie."

Hastra eyed the bandit, "Again I say she sells her dancing. Not her body. Do not ask again."

The bandit drew his sword, "Are you tellin' me you won't share? Boys, what do we do wiff' people who won't share?" Bandits began drawing their blades all over the camp.

Aventus put a hand to his blade, ready to charge in there to be the hero. But then his eyes were drawn to Illeya. She stumbled a little, and then fell onto the platform. Illeya lay there twitching and shaking as a guard quickly put a soul gem on her belly.

Hastra then said, "Sorry to say but your lives are now forfeit. Drawing your sword on our dear Illeya was a foolish move."

Aventus ducked behind the rocks as he felt a massive explosion of power. He looked up to see a dome spreading up. He looked over the rocks to watch as the dome seemed to spread outwards from Illeya. The three Kajiit held perfectly still, waiting. The dome spread out and up until it engulfed the entire bandit camp. Then it held there. Aventus watched as Illeya stood up, shaking herself. The dome was almost like looking inside a bubble. Their images were warped but he could still see. Then he realized that not a bandit had moved. They were all frozen in place. Including a bandit that had leapt off a table now was in midair with sword drawn and face twisted into a battle rage.

Illeya picked up the soul gem from the platform. She sighed, "Empty. Darn and that was the last grand soul gem I had left. Let's hope this haul is worthwhile." She smiled to Hastra.

Hastra had a look of relief. "Thank goodness. Last time your power activated without a soul gem you froze us in place and the saber tooth nearly ate me. We would not have escaped this fight then? Should we kill them?"

Illeya nodded, "They will come after us if we do not." She pulled on the robe, climbing into the wagon. She grabbed out her dagger, coming back out. But already the others were slitting throats. The time bubble would last a few hours. Illeya was exhausted from dancing but she went behind them to check that each throat was cut. The blood did not pour yet, it wouldn't until the bubble fell. Once every bandit had his throat slit, Illeya went about the job of cutting belts and removing weapons. She took weapons sheaths and all back to the wagon while Hastra went to the small weapons area. It had a place to sharpen blades as well as improve armor. He found a chest full of ores to work on weapons. He called to the guards to take the whole chest with them.

Illeya soon was finding purses of gold on these bandits, taking the small pouches and dumping them into a lockbox.

Hastra found more weapons. Steel would sell to just about any black smith who would melt it down to create new armors. So, even the battered weapons were loaded up into the wagon. Then Hastra came across a small enchanting table. Under the table was a chest. Hastra opened it, "Jackpot!" He motioned and Illeya rushed over. She squealed with delight when she saw the myriad of full soul stones.

"Oh joy Hastra! Now I can work on the new amulets for the girls. Oh wonderful day!" She helped Hastra get the stones on to the wagon. Once the camp had been picked clean of gems, the caravan began on its way. But Aventus knew where they were going. So instead he waited and watched.

It was about two hours before the dome began to fade. He watched as the men began to move slowly at first. And the blood began to come out of their throats.

The dome finally fell and he watched with excitement as these bandits began to die. Drowning in their blood as the air became thick with the smell. Aventus's heart sped up, his body becoming aroused by the sight of the mass chaos that one little Kajiit had caused. The blood came out in great gushes with the sounds of the dying, gurgling, choking men. Modron sat up, staring down until every body lay dead. Soon wolves and other animals would come and begin their feast. Aventus admired their ingenuity. After all, the jarl would not care about the death of a bandit group. In fact if the jarl wasn't so racist against Kajiit then he would probably have rewarded them. He moved away from the scene of mass death feeling renewed and reenergized. He had wanted to give up his search so many times. But when her image came in his dreams, dancing with the banner behind her decorated with a black hand, he knew that he had to find this beautiful female. She had invaded his dreams sleeping and waking. Nothing else had ever held his attention so well. And now that he had found her, he knew that it had all been worthwhile. That girl was a cold blooded killer, and he knew it was her duty to do what no one else had done in an eternity.

It was time to restore the Dark Brotherhood.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For three days Hastra had been watching over three caged girls. These girls had recently hit their fourteenth birthday. All three had been born in the same litter with their two brothers. And all three girls sat inside a single cage, yowling like animals. Three days ago Hastra's three daughters had gone in to heat. He shoved them into a cage and locked the door so that none of the guards in the caravan would touch them. When Hastra was not there to watch them, their mother did, keeping the males at bay as the hormones and pheromones messed with everyone's senses. This was where Illeya came in. As soon as they reached the caravan, Illeya quickly got her enchanting table set up. She took out three soul gems from their recent bandit encounter and began to enchant three amulets bought from the Greymane family. They oftentimes would come and buy silver from the caravans. Hastra did good business with them. Illeya was distracted hearing a pained yowl.

The girl's mother had smacked one of the guards on the nose which had gotten too close. "Back! These ones are not for dirty guards."

The guard rubbed his nose, growling at her. "Just one evening with these beautiful girls. That is all this one asks."

The mother hissed at them then asked, "This one wonders when there will be amulets protecting this one's kitten's purity." Her eyes turned to Illeya who smiled.

"I just got some new grand soul gems. I'm working on the amulets now. Could have relative quiet please?" The mother nodded, chasing the male away. Illeya thought most species had it lucky. Instead of going into heat, most of them just bled once a month. Kajiit went into heat, clouding the minds of every Kajiit that came past. But Illeya had been lucky enough to come across a Dunmer from the house Telvanni. In exchange for a staff he'd taken an interest in he taught her two enchanting spells. One spell would turn off the heat, and the other to prevent general pregnancy. Being in heat made a Kajiit very sexually active, but they could get pregnant without the heat as well. It worked to turn off the female cycle in every species except argonians, whom neither had a bleeding cycle nor a heat. They simply mated whenever they desired it. Illeya concentrated, and managed to finish with one enchantment. She grabbed another gem to work on the second amulet.

Illeya was a master with enchanting. She had become so skilled that she could even mold two different enchantments into one object. Fire and ice, mana absorb and health absorb, fortify alchemy and fortify strength. Every Kajiit here had his armor enchanted. And each also had a shirt they wore when moving heavy things. With enchantments to improve their strength. She had the second done and it only took moments for the third. The mother of the kittens beat back the guards while Hastra unlocked the cage. That mother could beat the males back with nothing but a leaf if she had to. Illeya climbed in, putting the amulet on each girl. They locked the door back up. Illeya then said, "They are now protected from pregnancy. Their hormones should start to come down. It will take about an hour before they are back to normal."

Hastra looked relieved even as his mate said, "This one is grateful. But still wishes the disaster could have been prevented."

Illeya gave a frustrated sigh, "I used up my last three grand soul gems to enchant the new armors our guards wear! It's not my fault your girls got their heats right after." The mother turned and moved away. Hastra chuckled a little.

"Never mind my wife little Illeya. You know she is grateful."

Illeya smiled to Hastra then went back to sorting out all the soul gems. Hastra usually gave her a cut of the profits but she was happy to take as many of the soul gems as she could. She always bought filled ones. Illeya could fill gems herself but she rarely got the chance. Soon the caravan was busy selling and buying as people came down from Whiterun to do business. The caravan always got a fantastic amount of business from this town. So they stayed busy well into the day before Illeya could finally curl up on her mat to sleep.

She slept until dark, finally climbing out to come face to face with a nord. The nord eyed her with something she could not identify in his gaze. He was tall with brown eyes and a deep black hair. His body was absolutely built for strength and power, clearly meant for that great sword at his side. Finally she found her voice "Is there something you need sir?" This nord had to be over six and a half feet tall. But most nords were built very large actually. She stared up at his face which was hard, with a jaw that she wanted to smooth the sharpness from. This man looked as if he had not been lazy in years. Every ounce of him was pure muscle.

Aventus had been waiting for hours for her to separate from the others. But instead she had gone to get some sleep. He was too excited to talk to her to wait. Closer up he could admire her form even more. He put on a figurative mask, hiding what he was feeling. This female was magnificent. When she was not about to perform a show she was dressed in simple tunic and pants. But there was a faint shimmer to her clothes that told him all the protection she needed was enchanted on there. Aventus could not find his voice for a moment. But he finally said, "I'd like to ask for enchanting. My uh, my dagger." He pulled out a dagger, offering it to her. The blade of woe was not enchanted. He'd found one who's power was never unlocked.

She took the dagger, smiling. "I can fold two enchantments in if you like. What would you like?"

Aventus realized then that the girl did not recognize the blade. Was she not who he was looking for? Was this not the final brotherhood member? He lost himself for a moment before he finally said, "Actually, perhaps absorb health and ice damage?" He offered her gold to use a grand soul gem on it. She moved to the enchanting table and began working as her ears swiveled to listen to him. "I'm actually looking for something. An old place like a sanctuary. It burned down some years ago I think. Any ideas where to find it?"

Illeya was quiet as she worked, her thoughts on where he was steering this conversation. There had been an occasional shady character who tried to get her to slip on that sort of information. But naturally she was loath to even acknowledge that life. She was content to work in the caravan. Once the blade was enchanted she offered it back to him, "No idea what you might be talking about. Sorry."

He got her. Aventus had seen the way she reacted to his line of questioning. But naturally she wasn't about to spill the entire truth. She couldn't trust him after all. His attention turned to several Whiterun guards as they approached the caravans. Illeya groaned, moving away from him. That told him all he needed to know that these guards always gave them trouble. The guard walked to Hastra and said, "You. Are you the one who sold the necklace to Mrs. Battleborn?"

Illeya stepped forward, "I am the one who sold it to her."

"She told us it was a male."

"You know how easily it is to mistake our genders in these thick clothes. I assure you it was me."

The guard eyed the girl. Clearly he wanted to deal with Hastra but Illeya stayed in front of him. She owed Hastra everything. He had taken her in and fed her, clothed her, and raised her as one of his own daughters. The guard then said, "Well it just so happens the necklace you sold her was one stolen from her months ago. You will have to come to the dungeons to explain yourself." Illeya nodded, walking away without a fuss.

Aventus realized that he had lost his chance. She was about to be arrested for theft to serve time. It was a shame really that the only time she would see the inside of Whiterun would be under arrest. He knew he had to do something. If anything he needed to set her free. Aventus waited for a time, heading into the city. The first thing he did was ask who Mrs. Battleborn was. The woman was in the city square flaunting the returned necklace laughing at how she had accused the Kajiit of stealing. Show him for overcharging her on that necklace. Once Aventus had sight of the woman, he began looking for escape routes. This would be a very public affair so he needed a fast and quick escape. The problem with Whiterun was it had walls of solid rock and there was a sheer drop on the other side. He would not escape over a wall without breaking a leg. The front gate was not an option, because they'd be waiting for him. He would have four arrows in his chest before he made it.

Aventus left the woman and went in search of a rough. He finally found a drainage gate. Once he cleared away the debris he found that the metal was brittle and rusted. A few hard sturdy kicks and the metal gave way. He reached out an arm finding rock in his grasp that felt sturdy.

With a way out, it was time to do the deed. Aventus walked into the middle of the square with a hood over his head to obscure his face. He drew the dagger that now shone with two new enchantments. Aventus watched the woman as she looked over food. The merchant woman looking stressed at having this foul woman shopping there after bragging as she had. Aventus grabbed the necklace and ripped it off the woman's neck. As Mrs. Battleborn turned around in shock Aventus smiled and said in a loud voice, "Just wanted this back. Damned Kajiit bought it for a pittance." Then he shoved the dagger straight into her throat. The woman didn't even have time to scream.

But everyone else did.

Aventus began to run down through the lower section of town. The screams subsided as guards and people alike began to attack. Aventus barely avoided an arrow, running behind the blacksmith shop. He ran for the drainage, but a guard quickly blocked his path sword in hand. Unfortunately a careless arrow from one of the wall archers took out the soldier. Aventus began running again, and leap into the water.

He swam into the drainage opening, sliding down an incline of rocks. When he reached the bottom he was on his feet again running across the field. A few arrows tried to hit him, but he soon found his way to a meadery nearby. He didn't go inside, instead just using the building as cover to duck down and sneak further away. It was unlikely that any guard saw how far he went but this covered his tracks well. He tossed the necklace into the dirt, not really caring about it. Once night fell he circled back, intent on speaking to the female again.

Illeya was let out of the dungeons a scant hour after being arrested. She asked why and a guard spoke of the true thief stealing the necklace and murdering the woman. Illeya didn't need to be psychic to know who had done that. She headed for the caravan which was getting ready to go. A guard escorted her out of town. She didn't think it was for her protection but for others to be protected from her. Nords were such a racist bunch while hiding behind freedom to be a nord. Hypocrites the lot of them. Once Illeya was beyond the gates she was quick to meet up with the Caravan, climbing in to the covered wagon with the three girls. All three leapt on to Illeya, talking all at once thanking Illeya for the amulets and swearing they would never take the amulets off until they were old and grey. Illeya finally managed to crawl out from under the three girls and they settled down for a game. Illeya was responsible for keeping the girls entertained while they were on the road.

Hastra heard galloping. He turned to look at a man heading for them. The Kajiit bodyguards watched him as well, ready to chase him off if Hastra gave the word. He watched the man, and then heard Illeya speak. "That is the nord from before. I am certain he helped us out. Let me speak to him."

Hastra held up his hand, "I will speak to him first, my little snow fall. You will remain in the tent and not speak until I say so." Illeya retreated back in without another word. She trusted Hastra. He had never led her astray before. So she waited as the nord approached. He came up alongside the caravan.

"I wish to speak to the fair Illeya."

Hastra kept the caravan moving, "You will speak with me first."

Aventus eyed this Kajiit, "You speak very well for a Kajiit. Most speak in a very unusual way. Unusual for a nord I guess."

Hastra chuckled a little, "I learned that it pleases nords to hear someone speaking similar to them. I had my dear Illeya teach me how to speak it when she was young. She rather enjoyed the game of smacking my knuckles with a wooden spoon every time I spoke in my native way." The Nord did not smile, his body language stiff and uncompromising. He was being purely professional. Hastra eyed him a moment. "It would not have taken us long to bribe the guards into releasing her. My dear Illeya always has done this. She knows the leader must remain out of jail. You were trying to get her attention were you not?"

Aventus had to move out of the way of a bush growing in a crack in the road. He then said, "I was. And I suspect you know why. All of you in fact know the truth. You know where she was destined to be if they had not been destroyed." He watched Hastra, mistrusting the feline. But Aventus never had anyone looking out for him.

Except that the Dark Brotherhood had looked out for him. They had intervened only once. And it was the one time that had changed the way he desired to live his life.

Hastra then said, "She was there that day. I found her some miles away freezing to death. She was a kitten with no winter coat. It was summer in Cyrodiil, which means she did not experience cold for the first time until she came to Skyrim for Elswyr does not snow. I traded a fish to learn her name. Once I had that, she told me everything in time. I have had dealings with that guild. I have a brother who was kept in a shack for days with a sack over his head. He had earned a contract on his head. I just wish that the one they brought to do the deed had killed him." Hastra hissed a little. He then calmed down, smoothing out the fur on his neck. "Covered in soot and terrified, the kitten clung to me. I know how dangerous that world is. So you seek to bring her back to it?"

Aventus was quiet for a moment. Finally he said, "My name is Aventus Aretino. My mother died of the fever when I was ten. And I ended up in an orphanage with a cruel mistress. I called on the Dark Brotherhood to take her life. They did so even though the pay I offered was small. My path has been set since that day. I am bound to this life."

Hastra chuckled a little, "I once said the same thing about the life I led as a butcher in Elswyr. Life has a way of changing our course."

"I was meant to find her. I know this is the path set."

Hastra looked to the man, "You were meant to see her dancing in a bandit camp?"

This shocked Aventus. The man had seen him? Aventus rolled through his mind the entire incident but could not remember the man giving any indication he saw Aventus. "How did you know I was there?"

Hastra chuckled at that, "Hastra sees many things. Including a young man hiding in the rocks awestruck at how beautiful my daughter is when she dances." He became serious again, "can you guarantee my daughter's safety? Can you promise she will not die some horrible painful death miles and miles away from those she loves?"

Aventus again was quiet. Hastra eyed him, seeing the conflict within his eyes. As if Aventus was weighed heavily by his thoughts and fears of bringing her to this world. Hastra could tell this man cared deeply about protecting the girl. So he listened when Aventus finally spoke, "I cannot. But I can promise several things. If it is in my power she will not die before I have died saving her. And if she does die, I will exact mighty vengeance on the one who slew her."

Hastra looked behind him. Illeya was listening to every word. Her face was troubled. He could see how much she feared leaving the safety of her family. Hastra came to a stop, pulling the horses to make them stop their movement. "We will rest here for the night. Tents up." The guards began working on the tents. "Illeya, it is your turn to speak with him. And do not make this decision too quickly. It is your life in your hands my child."

Illeya climbed out of the wagon. "Yes Hastra." She smiled to him, and then looked to Aventus. "Leave your horse. They will tend to its needs. Come." She turned and headed into the woods with the expectation that Aventus would follow. Aventus did indeed follow her into the woods. She walked for a time, picking up a small winter flower to pluck the petals. Her mind was running with questions. Finally she came to a rock, sitting down at it and looking to the caravan. She had not gone far enough to be out of earshot but a very loud shout could bring them running. A number of times she had people who would show up claiming to be from the dark brotherhood. Though she wasn't sure who gave them the information of who she was. She felt that this man was truly the one she had to meet. "Aventus… I've lived in this caravan my whole life. Since I fled the burning of the sanctuary at five years old, I've never wanted to feel that fear again, that pain. I lost a man who cared greatly for me. Heeva took me from Elswyr all the way to Skyrim to meet them."

Aventus watched her as she talked, wondering if he could have lost the fight already. She was so timid, afraid of her future. He had to find a way to show her the truth. "You would dishonor his memory by refusing your future?"

That got her attention. Illeya looked up, ears laying back as she hissed angrily at this male. He dared to speak of her honor? "How dare you? I am doing what I have always done, survived!"

Aventus let out a noise in his throat to scoff at her, "He fought his way through countries full of dangers, dragging a small ungrateful child alongside him, feeding and protecting her. He brought her to her mother, to her true home, and she forgets it! You Illeya shame the Night Mother and our Dread Father. You shame yourself!"

Illeya swung out her claws with a roar, cutting his face. Aventus watched her as she snarled out her declaration, "I am Illeya! I was born with the power of time bursting within me. I was born to serve her and no one will ever tell me I have shamed…" But she stopped, heart beating fast with her rage. She let out a small laugh, eyeing this man. "I see what you did there. But I have to admit it worked."

Aventus let his face break into a smile. She was such an easy female to be around. He was sure that they would get along well. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a cloth. She wiped at his face, "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Aventus shrugged and said, "You have a lot of anger at yourself. But where should we begin?"

Illeya had to think about that. Her heart was full of fear. Where it had all ended was where they would have to begin. "We need to go back to the Sanctuary."


	4. Chapter 3

**Side Note: If anyone knows whether any of my capitalization is wrong please let me know. It's bugging me but I'm not entirely sure which is appropriate.**

Chapter 3

That night they remained with the caravan. Hastra shared stories about Illeya when she was a kitten, using everything embarrassing he could against her. They stayed on the road at all times since the forests would not allow the wagons through. When it began snowing the Kajiit set up covers over the wagons and all piled in together. The ladies climbed in one wagon and the men in the other with a couple guards together on the supplies wagons. Aventus ended up playing card games with Hastra the entire evening. He set down a card playing some game called poker. "So Hastra should we need anything in the future?"

Hastra took the cards and tossed Aventus another. "As long as the gold is good, I will sell and buy from anyone. But I am no fence. Be careful not to sell me anything that could be identified as stolen."

Aventus nodded and finally laid down his cards. "Uh what does this get me?" He was unfamiliar with the game, but apparently what he set down had every feline cursing in the Elswyr language and demanding a rematch. Aventus tripled his purse in a single move, grinning as he pulled the gold into a bag and sat back as they played another game.

Illeya watched the girls playing jacks together. Their mother was knitting a pair of the male's pants. "This one worries about your safety. You are going to face a great many dangers in the profession you are choosing Illeya. This one does not wish to have you vanish to never be seen again."

Illeya leaned forward, hugging Hastra's mate. "I will be fine. You will see me again one day. And every time you hear rumors of the Dark Brotherhood coming back, you will know it was me and Aventus spreading those rumors."

The female stroked Illeya's back, "This one will listen with both ears open."

In the morning Illeya was given a bag full of supplies. She promised to pay him back one day for this. Of course as always he told her as long as the gold was good. She loved it when he said this. She hugged him many times before she and Aventus set out across the road. They moved through the wilderness since it would be relatively faster than going by road. There was also the advantage that the animals wouldn't stop a Kajiit and Nord walking along and question exactly why a cat female was with a Nord. The guards would arrest them both for an illicit relationship if they suspected the two. Even if they did not, guards could be very corrupt. Imperials weren't bad but the local Nords guarding the roads were always up for a fight. As they headed for Falkreath Aventus pulled out the blade of woe. Illeya eyed the wicked looking dagger. Aventus handed it to her and she admired it once again. "It's a lovely blade."

Aventus grinned and said, "It's a blade of woe. Technically you should have been given one when you were inducted into the brotherhood. But that never happened so I'll give you this one I bought off a fence. I've been waiting to give it to you ever since I had my visions about you."

Illeya looked up, "Tell me about them Aventus." She admired the new gift, "thank you Aventus. I can feel the power inside this blade. It feels right in my hands."

Aventus jumped onto a fallen log dropping to the other side as he started. "When I was a boy I summoned the Dark Brotherhood to kill a cruel woman who ran the orphanage I belonged to. It was kind of the assassin to accept my payment though I'm sure now that it wasn't worth nearly enough to pay off my debt. I grew up wanting to join them, to become an assassin to protect children. But at the same time news spread that the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed. So I lived as a miner when I had to, until one day I dreamt of you. You were dancing and were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I knew I had to find you. You wore a dress with the mark of Sithis on it. I went all over the lands. My first idea was to go to Elswyr where I did indeed find a village that talked about a white kitten that had been taken away many years ago after it was apparent that she was not normal. I followed those rumors until they vanished in Cyrodill. Eventually I returned to Skyrim and started chasing down the tales of a pure white Kajiit dancer among the caravans. I must admit I was a little frustrated to realize I should have been searching Skyrim to begin with. I went all over the place and it turned out you were in my own backyard."

Illeya laughed at that, amused by the fact that he went through all that trouble when he could have simply started asking the caravans. For the most part the caravans stayed in touch with each other to warn about any problems on the road such as highwaymen and perhaps a particularly angry fight with the local Nords that would make selling there hazardous. Illeya knew of special hollowed out stumps and rocks where Hastra and the other Kajiit leaders would leave letters if they knew their routes would not cross paths for a while. It was a useful system she felt she could use to keep in touch with her old caravan.

As they talked about how their lives had progressed she learned quite quickly that Aventus was a charmer. He was smart too, having studied quite a bit of lore about the Dark Brotherhood. He had looked for everything he could find on it as well as studying Kajiit bloodlines searching for her. He had a little magic training, enough to say he'd never seen anything like her mysterious power. She had only ever been able to activate it when her life was in mortal danger. And all it ever really did was slow people down or stop time. The idea of being able to control time was interesting but she wasn't sure she was meant to have that kind of power.

Their conversation was brought to an end by the sound of men laughing. Illeya pulled up her hood as the two crept closer to find a young Argonian boy surrounded by six soldiers.

"Look at this little scaley, he has spirit!" The soldier whacked the boy with his sheath.

The boy turned, hissing and snarling to show off all of his bright white fangs. "Let me go! I have done nothing to you!"

The soldiers laughed at this and said, "Hasn't done anything he says. Well how about we arrest him for being ugly? This land belongs to nords, not pathetic little pond scum like you Argonians."

The boy snarled, rolling away from another whack by the soldier with his sheath. And then a second later the boy rolled between two soldiers and disappeared.

Illeya gasped in surprise. Aventus covered her mouth, thankfully the soldiers were shouting so loudly in alarm they didn't hear her.

"Where did he go?"

"Blasted beast knows magic! I'll take off his head."

"Ow!" The soldier had shouted because the sheath had been snatched from his hands and he'd been whacked over the head with it. But this unfortunately gave away the boy's position. The soldiers backed the invisible Argonian up against a tree. He used the sheath to try and keep them at bay, swinging it wildly.

Illeya wasn't going to watch them slaughter a child. She pulled out the dagger that Aventus just gave her. Aventus seemed to be on the same wavelength because a moment later he was behind her with his sword drawn. Illeya charged for the group, her body lowered as she ran, blade ready. The lead soldier was raising his sword; she wasn't going to make it…

Her blade came up with precision she didn't know she had as she stuck it into his spine right between two vertebrae. He dropped dead as she pulled the dagger out, cutting a soldier's arm as he tried to attack.

"Where the fuck did they come from?"

"It doesn't matter, kill them!"

Illeya saw a head go flying but did not take the time to see who it was. She moved after the soldier that she had cut a moment ago. As he brought his blade toward her middle she ducked low and cut open his belly. As his intestines spilled she was already on a third soldier, slicing to make him back away. Every swing fast but just slow enough to make him yelp and stumble without hitting target. She spotted a tear in his greaves and lunged, stabbing her dagger into the artery in his thigh.

When she turned for the next enemy that was when she realized that the remaining soldiers were dead. Aventus smiled to her, his eyes wide and excited. "You alright Illeya? You're covered in blood."

Illeya nodded, "I will need to find some water to clean up. I am not injured."

"You… you two…"

Illeya turned to the Argonian. He had deep black scales with a scattering of red. She smiled to the argonian who looked stunned by what he'd seen. "You should forget what you saw and head home." She looked to Aventus, "Come on." Aventus nodded, a look in his face she couldn't identify.

"You're from the Dark Brotherhood!" The Argonian rushed over to Illeya, "My name is Talen-Shei, and I heard rumors that the last Dark Brotherhood sanctuary was burned around here. So I wanted to see it for myself. Does this mean they aren't destroyed? That's so exciting!"

On further inspection Illeya could see that this argonian was probably close to puberty. "How old are you Talen-Shei? And do you mind if I call you Talen for short?"

Talen smiled, "I will be thirteen next month. And I don't mind."

Illeya smiled, yeah she was right. "It is a curious bit of magic you have there. Invisibility magic isn't seen much in these parts. In fact nords fear magic in general. Where did you come by this talent?"

Aventus interjected at that point, "He was born with it. Am I right Talen-Shei? You probably have been able to perform that bit of magic for as long as you can remember?" Talen nodded but didn't speak because Aventus was still holding their attention. "He is a shadow scale. Hatchlings born at a specific time of the year under the sign of the shadow sometimes have this gift. It's a time of the year where eggs rarely survive to hatching in the Black Marsh due to certain weather conditions. But more than that, few born under that sign actually have the gift of invisibility. The few that do are called shadow scales. A few hundred years ago they would be given to the dark brotherhood to be trained as assassins. Once their training was complete they would become royal assassins for the nobility in Black Marsh. Of course the practice died when the Dark Brotherhood did."

Illeya smiled as she listened to Aventus. He was so knowledgeable in these sorts of things. She looked to the boy who was very quiet, full of thought she imagined. "Well then it was not coincidence that we met him. The night mother and our dread father wanted us to meet this boy here. Don't you think Talen? Do you have family?" Talen shook his head but again he wasn't speaking. She wasn't sure why that was but she could suppose that it was because he wasn't sure what to say. "Talen, do you want to have a family? Do you want to join us? We are going to restore the dark brotherhood to its former glory and we could use your skills."

Talen's eyes lit up. "You mean I'd have family as in a mom and dad? I'd have a family! I'd do anything to have a family that will protect and love me. This guard in town always comes to give me a hard time when I am working for some coin. He drives me nuts!"

Illeya held up a paw, smiling when the argonians fell silent. Aventus had yet to speak on the matter. She looked to him but he remained quiet, his face impassive. So Illeya pulled out the dagger she had used to slaughter. She cleaned the blade on one of the cloth bits of a uniform from a body. Then she sheathed it and held it out to Talen-Shei, "In order to be part of our family you must do as we do. I want you to find out when that guard is alone and I want you to kill him."

Talen-Shei took the dagger, looking up at her. "I think I know when I can kill him. But will you be there?"

Illeya was amused by that innocence this young boy had. "Well we have to clean up this mess first. But how about this, you meet us at the dark brotherhood sanctuary afterwards?"

Talen grabbed her arm, "Please come with me! In case I get caught. Please miss?"

It was then that Illeya realized that they hadn't actually introduced themselves to the boy. "Alright, Talen. My name is Illeya, and this is Aventus Aretino. But you'll need to help us get rid of these bodies alright?" Talen nodded and they got to work. Illeya took her claws, mangling the wounds she had made in the soldiers. The idea was to make the wounds look like a wild animal had gotten to these men. So for the ones she had injured she mangled their bodies with her claws and they left the bodies untouched.

Unfortunately for Aventus's victims they needed to make the bodies disappear. His sword had been very thorough so no mangling would hide a sword stab wound. So they dragged the bodies away far enough so that the wolves would get to the bodies before they were found. She stole the coin purses from these bodies though there was only about five or six septims to each soldier. "Aventus you never gave your own voice to my decision with Talen-Shei."

Aventus flipped the body over, pulling out a dagger from the boot to hand over to Illeya since Talen now had her blade of woe. "I trust your judgment. You are guided by the voice of our Night Mother and the hand of the Dread Father. I saw this in my vision of you. You're the listener which means that you are the leader. I simply follow."

Illeya nibbled on her lower lip a little before she finally said, "I would still appreciate your opinion on this. I've never been a leader before."

Aventus was quiet for a moment, debating on what to say. Finally he said, "I think he will prove to be loyal. The boy has a look of someone desperate to be accepted and with little qualms about killing those that make him angry. If we prove to him that he can trust us, then he will be very loyal. More to it than that, he is searching for a mother. And I am sure you fit the bill for him."

Illeya smiled, amused greatly by this notion, her a mother? The thought made her chuckle a little. Illeya had never really thought of herself as a mother. "Can I confess something wicked to you Aventus?" He looked up a moment to indicate he was listening as he finished stripping the bodies of anything useful. So Illeya continued, "I felt charged by the fight. It was so exciting to watch their blood spill. The flash of blood spraying in the greens and browns of this forest made me disappointed when I only killed the three."

Aventus looked to her, a dark wicked smile on his face. "That was what I felt when I watched your handiwork at the bandit camp. You didn't stay for the carnage when the spell fell, but I watched their blood spray all around as they died in agony. Some bandits were swinging for an enemy that was no longer there, others just reaching for the sky as if seeking to be saved by the Nine. It was breathtaking to say the least. I could never imagine such beautiful carnage ever being caused by someone as simple as me. That is the moment I knew you would lead the Dark Brotherhood to a greatness it has never seen before. I know you will be the salvation we all need."

Illeya said no more as they headed back to where Talen was taking care of the other bodies. Her mind was on what he said. Could she do this? Could Illeya bring the Dark Brotherhood back to the glory it had once known hundreds of years ago? She made a detour to get cleaned up at a creek. Her cloak had a lovely spell that kept it from getting stains, but the blood had stained her lovely fur so it took a little while to get cleaned up. Then they returned to Talen. She smiled to the boy, "You ready to prove to the Night Mother just what you are made of?" Talen nodded and patted the dagger on his side.

Illeya walked with him toward Falkreath. But when they reached the edge of town she stopped, "I have to stop here. Kajiit are not allowed into town. Aventus will go with you the rest of the way but don't worry, I will not be far."

Talen nodded and headed away with Aventus. Aventus walked with the boy into town and soon the two were blending in more or less with everyone else. Illeya pulled on her hood and followed in the shadows, staying low and unseen. She saw Talen separate from Aventus, off on his mission. Aventus too soon stepped into the shadows to follow the boy through town as the boy snuck into the barracks. Illeya moved to a window to watch the boy as he became invisible and rushed up the stairs. She climbed the wall to the second floor, watching through a window. The guard was not in his armors, smart boy knew when a guard was vulnerable. She watched a flicker in the room. Invisibility wasn't truly invisible. There was always a slight warp to the air around the person. People wouldn't notice unless they were really paying attention.

Illeya watched the boy approaching the guard oh so slowly, trying very hard not to make a single sound. He didn't attack right away. There were guards in the room. This part of the barracks had several beds with guards in them. The boy waited for what seemed like over an hour, listening for the breathing of other guards to become even and steady. The guard in question was reading quietly in a chair the entire time, unaware of the assassin hiding in waiting. Sometimes she saw the boy's invisibility disappear. The boy waited quiet right behind the guard's chair until he could activate the spell again. She actually timed how long the spell would last for. The boy could hold onto it for nearly fifteen minutes at a time!

Talen didn't move a single muscle that was not needed for breathing. But finally the time came. The boy slid to stand behind the man, then reached around and sliced the guard's throat. Talen didn't give himself even a second to enjoy the death. He moved away from the guard as he gagged and suffocated on his own blood. Talen crept back down the stairs and out of the barracks. Illeya leapt over the railing to the ground below and rushed to catch up with the boy. Aventus had already caught up and the two were heading out of town. She touched Talen's shoulder as they made it out of town. "Good job Talen. You have a talent for patience that I couldn't believe."

Talen looked to her, "I thought you couldn't come into town."

Illeya smiled to him, "What the guards don't know certainly hurts them. Come on, let's get to the sanctuary." She rushed forward with the other two. They stopped at a creek so that Talen could clean off the dagger. When he offered it back to Illeya she shook her head, "It's yours now Talen. I want you to always use it in the name of our dread father."

Talen held it close, "I will always cherish it. Hail Sithis."

Illeya and Aventus both replied, "And honor the Night Mother." Illeya grinned at Aventus then they were off again. They had to take a detour because the first group of bodies had already been found on the road. But since the sanctuary was off road anyways it was easy enough to reach without alerting guards. They finally reached the sanctuary. The door was in pieces, the brilliant red shards all over the ground. Illeya could hear whispers as if even now the door was trying to ask them the question that they needed to answer. Talen looked a little worried. But Illeya smiled to him and headed into the opening.

The cavern was in ruins by now. They had to climb over rocks and found much of the furniture in ruins. Illeya found the hole that the jester had shoved her through. "This is where the jester saved me. I wish I could have thanked him. But I was so frightened." She reached into her pocket, pulling out the bell that had been given to her. She shook it, hearing nothing as always. His cryptic words still made no sense. Now that she looked back on how he acted she was certain that he had been mad. She moved away from the hole in the wall down a set of stone steps. They came to a larger area with an old wall that had that strange writing. Though now Illeya knew the wall was from the dragons of old. Though now the dragons roamed as they saw fit. Alduin himself had been destroyed about five years ago though no one really knew by whom.

Illeya walked over to a dip in the earth. It used to be a pool but the water had long dried up. Laying inside was the sarcophagus covered in years of dirt. "Help me dig this out guys." Aventus and Talen both came over and began digging with their hands, trying to get the door cleared. Once they got it free Illeya pulled the door open. Inside there was nothing. The body was nothing but a pile of bones and ash. Illeya stared at the remains, her heart sinking as she listened to Aventus.

"There is no point. The Night Mother will not be capable of speaking to us through her body anymore." Aventus stared at it, sadness in his eyes.

Talen looked between the two adults and asked, "Does that mean there is no hope? Is the Dark Brotherhood dead?"

Aventus shook his head, "I don't-" But a moment later Illeya swoon and fell over. Aventus caught her quickly, looking at her. She was unconscious. "Illeya? Illeya wake up!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the darkness Illeya could see nothing. She heard cries of fear and anger, desperation all around her. But she could not figure out what was going on. The darkness was so complete that Illeya could not even see her own hands. But surely they had to be there. Even though Illeya could not see her paws, she could feel her hands clenching into fists. "Where am I?"

_"You are in the void."_

Illeya turned, hearing the voice that seemed so cruel and yet so loving all at once. "Hello? Who is there?" Illeya turned to see a dark figure walking toward her. How she saw anything in this darkness was a wonder as she watched the figure approach. The figure itself seemed to be made of darkness, with clear definition to indicate she was a woman. She wore a long lovely dress with a hand painted in red on her belly.

_"You know me Illeya."_

Illeya gasped, falling to her knees before the Night Mother. "Mother… I'm so sorry for failing you. I fled from the battle and hid from my destiny for years."

_"Do not take account for failings that are not yours. You were not meant to lead the brotherhood at five years old. You were not meant to fight a battle when you could barely walk. You did what was expected of you. You were expected to survive."_

Illeya looked up, then around. "So if I am in the void does that mean I am dead? I was hoping to be useful before my death."

_"And so you shall. But you are not dead as yet. Our dread father had to bring your spirit here for us to speak. I have much to tell you so you must listen carefully."_

"I am your servant Night Mother. I am here to listen." Illeya stared at the woman who had led her destiny thus far and was now speaking to her. She was eager to please the Night Mother.

Illeya opened her eyes, smiling a little to herself. She sat up, realizing she was on a pile of hay in a room off from the upper area closest to the entrance. "Aventus she is awake!" Illeya turned and smiled when she saw the young argonians rushing from a chair to the pile of hay. "Are you alright Miss Illeya? You've been unconscious for two days."

Illeya saw Aventus walk in. He looked relieved to see her awake. Illeya smiled to him and said, "The Night Mother and I had much to discuss."

"And what did she say to you Illeya?" Aventus watched her with rapt attention. She knew he'd waited a long time to hear the words that would begin their long work.

"Sit both of you. This will take a while." Both males sat down. Aventus in the chair and Talen on the hay pile next to her. So Illeya began speaking, "In Falkreath there is a high elf that calls for us. We will go looking for an Altmer in town. She gave no name but said we will not mistake him, he stands out like a broken thumb. He has a contract for us that she told me is very important. Our journey here was not a coincidence. She knew this contract was coming."

Aventus nodded, "Surprising that anyone would attempt to summon us after so long."

Illeya nodded as she continued, "She also says there is a new home for us. A city that has been burned to ash called uh-"

"Helgen. There is word that is where Alduin attacked first years back. The place is mostly bandit territory now," supplied Talen. When both adults looked at him he shrugged and said, "It's not uncommon knowledge. That place has been the place of superstition for ages now. Nobody goes near it."

Illeya nodded, "She said there will be a door there to an underground hideout. That is where we can make our home. She gave me the password already."

Aventus nodded, "The bandits can be dispatched easily. It's good to know that we will have a new home so close to the borders. It will ensure that we can pass between contracts easily enough."

Illeya nodded, "That is the final part of what we talked about. The Night Mother said that the body is no longer a viable vessel for her words. So she and Sithis have come up with an entirely new way to run the dark brotherhood. It will be a far more efficient way I think. She wants to channel her words through a living person. From now on I am not the Listener. I am the Night Mother." Both boys stared with jaws gaping. Illeya reached forward and pressed her hand against the bottom of Talen's jaw to make him shut his mouth. "The Night Mother wants me to be the new mother. And when a new sanctuary is made in other countries then I will appoint a girl to run the sanctuary. She will endure a series of trials in the void to determine if she can be trusted with the Night Mother's voice. She will be known as a Night Daughter. When I die, a new Night Mother will be appointed from those that are night daughters. Every country will have a single night daughter, with the Black Hand handing out her words to the lesser assassins. We will hear her voice inside our heads every time there is a new contract that needs filling."

Aventus couldn't believe what he was hearing, "This is epic. I've never heard of such measures before. You're basically taking the entire guild and turning it on its head! This has never been done in all the histories of this guild."

Illeya smiled, "This is her will. Are you ready to do this Aventus Aretino? Are you ready to see the dark brotherhood come back to life like never before Talen-Shei?"

Talen stood, "I'm ready! Let's go get our first contract!"

Aventus's face split into a wide grin as he walked over, offering Illeya a hand up. "I'm ready. Let's go serve Sithis."

"Hail Sithis! Hail the Night Mother!" Talen held up his blade of woe, looking ready to take on the world.

It took a short walk to reach Falkreath. They had to be extra careful due to the recent murders. The guards were all on high alert, especially concerning a small contigent of the Altmeri Dominion that had taken possession of a house in town. They did not see the three shadows in the night. The soldiers were suffocated in quick moves from two large shadows as the second stole a bow and arrows. Then the smaller shadow used lockpicks to get the door open. The high elf looked up from his chanting and stabbing of the effigy at the furry white legs of what he assumed was a Kajiit all cloaked. He realized then that he was alone.

The Kajiit spoke to him, "The night mother answers your call."

Illeya watched the Altmer stand up. She could see that Aventus was itching to kill the high elf. The born nord pride in Aventus called for the Altmer's blood. But his loyalty to the night mother was bigger. The Altmer turned to see Aventus ready with dagger. But what Illeya knew he could not see was the invisible Talen hiding with arrow notched to take the Altmer's life if he so much as twitched wrong. "I thought it'd be a longshot to get ahold of any members. If you existed I assumed you would be long gone from the place of your latest defeat. But here you are, ready to take a contract I assume?"

Illeya watched him. She finally said, "The Night Mother does not pass up any chance, especially not a chance from an Altmer official. Tell me about the contract."

The Altmer motioned to the table. Illeya picked up the paper he was pointing at. She opened it, surprise flowing all through her. She stared at the words on the paper before speaking, "You realize this is quite a feat. You're looking at easily a thousand septims for each head. The Night Mother will expect ten percent up front for this job."

The Altmer protested, "If you fail then-"

He stopped speaking as Aventus brought a blade to his throat from behind, "The Dark Brotherhood will not fail. Do not question our mother on such a matter."

Aventus lowered his hand and the Altmer said, "You are the night mother? The books I've read say that the night mother died centuries back."

She smiled, allowing her white fangs to shine in the light. "The Dark Brotherhood is not in the practice of revealing its secrets. You'd do well to remember that. I want the gold a mile out of Falkreath."

The Altmer nodded, very pale as he said, "Well we had already anticipated this request. You have fifteen percent waiting. We will send it to the place you designate and will leave it."

Illeya nodded, tossing the parchment to Aventus. Aventus opened up the parchment that left his face shining with shock that a Kajiit could easily see in this dark. The parchment had a date about three months from now with the target written dark.

**The Imperial City, Cyrodiil**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Kril-grohiik for the first review! Sometimes all I need to get the muse going is a little encouragement! ****J**

Chapter 5

And again Aventus asked, "But how are we going to do this Illeya? He wants an entire city destroyed on a specific day three months from now. It will take weeks to reach the place, and we don't have the resources or the manpower to pull off a citywide attack."

Illeya turned, stopping at the gates to Helgen as she smiled to him. "We have absolutely everything we need Aventus. Where was that dedication and unquestioning loyalty? I promise it's as simple as having us. But we also need to find something Hastra had mentioned in passing. We need to get Hastra involved with all of this gold." She laughed excitedly, looking at the massive load of gold with a tarp over it. They had five carts of gold. And this was only fifteen percent of the gold they were to see. Aventus and Talen had spent the last few days leading each ox and thanking Sithis there were no bandits on the road. Talen moved to the gate, unlocking the door with a bit of lock picking action. Now it was time to clear the place of all the bandits that used the place as a hideout. The three of them headed inside, leading the cartloads of gold within the gate. Illeya looked around the destroyed city. Every house was in shambles, but a couple of the stone towers managed to survive all these years. Illeya looked to one particular tower that was used by the Imperials. It would serve as their new home.

"Well, well, well boys. Look what we have here. It's a nord traitor with a cat and a lizard right in our own back yard." Illeya turned and smiled to the men, lowering her hood. The bandits were gathering in a group.

Aventus had his eyes searching as well. "Four on the roofs Talen, twelve on the ground, and I'm sure more in hiding."

Illeya nodded, touching the bow wrapped around her with affection. She had managed to buy this ebony bow and Aventus promised to make it stronger once he had a proper forge. It was a pleasant surprise to discover that he in fact was a skilled blacksmith. Illeya put a hand to the hilt of her right elven sword. She wore two, having the fast fluidity to dual wield these weapons. Naturally the first thing they all did when they obtained all of this gold was to go out and buy all new equipment. In one hand Talen held his blade of woe, but in the other hand he held a second dagger he'd found being sold. It was a dragon priest dagger that Illeya had given two enchantments. It was enchanted with fire damage, and also with soul bound. Talen carried a large number of black soul gems as well as other types just for this. Illeya looked back to the Nords who all sneered at them. "What do you got in the carts cat? I bet its gold, in this mismatch caravan? Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

But a moment later one of the men shouted in alarm, "Where did the lizard go?" Talen had vanished without a trace.

Illeya drew her weapons, swinging them a bit to loosen up her arms. "Boys, leave one alive to warn others to never come here!" Then she heard a scream from one of the rooftops as a bandit was pushed off to fall to his death. He fell head first and it cracked open. The bandits shouted in alarm and charged at Aventus and Illeya.

"You'll make a fine rug cat!"

Illeya blocked out all of their jeers and jabs as she began to move. First leaping on the man who claimed she would become a rug. Her sword came through his chest, her own enchantments causing his soul to flow into the gems in her bag as she rolled away from him to come up and gore a female who foolishly wore no armor. She spotted Aventus use the momentum of a bandit running at him to come down and flip the man straight over his head. Illeya leapt over the man, swinging and removing his head. Another bandit came up behind her as an arrow whizzed past Illeya's ear right into the bandit's face. She spotted a bow dropping and knew Talen-Shei had picked it up quickly to save her. Illeya turned as two men charged from either side, but she waited until they were on top of her. When they swung she dropped to the ground, hearing flesh impact flesh. One had taken the head completely off another, but the other survived with minor injuries until Illeya sliced her sword across his leg and left him to bleed to death.

She saw that Aventus had been disarmed and was surrounded by five men. She rushed toward them, grabbing a dead bandit's Warhammer and shouting, "Aventus!" She threw the hammer toward him. He caught it with ease and began blocking attacks from all sides. He managed to swing, crushing in a bandit's armor and leaving him to suffocate to death. Illeya cut a bandit from behind, cutting the leathers that connected his armor at the top. When it fell away she stuck her sword into his spine, removing it to keep going. She saw Talen grappling with one of the bowmen; so she pulled a dagger out of her boot and threw it. The dagger flew true through the air, embedding into the bowman's back. The bowman slumped over and fell off the roof.

Talen soon joined the battle on the ground, moving with the speed and agility only being young and small could provide. He slid under soldiers, dodging blades, cutting throats, and ending lives. Illeya could only watch for a moment before she was drawn into more conflict. Her cloak was covered in blood by now, her fur a mixture of red and white. She saw that Aventus was crushing men with blows that were incredibly powerful. The Warhammer suited him far more than a blade.

In a matter of ten minutes they had a pile of bodies. Just about every bandit in the area had been slaughtered. Talen was scouting for more as Illeya began to search for the door and Aventus led all the oxen inside the gates before locking it. Illeya was leery of leaving the carts unprotected but she needed to find the door. She walked toward the building that used to be an imperial barracks. The door had been written on with paint to read, "Do not enter, this place is cursed." Illeya pushed open the door to discover the reason for the words. The red door decorated so beautifully with a skull and so much else sat on the other end of a room that clearly the bandits had been using as refuge. There were about ten bodies lying around. All were dead but she could not see any wounds on any of them. She looked to Aventus and Talen, both of whom had joined her. They stared in amazement at the door on the other side. Aventus then said, "So clearly Sithis provides the door? I doubt very much someone came along to make this for us right under the noses of all these bandits."

Illeya nodded, "I am inclined to agree with you on that one. Shall we see what is inside?" Aventus nodded to her. So Illeya walked toward the door, stopping in front of it. She reached up a hand, touching the door. Then she hissed and jumped when the door made a loud whisper that alarmed the hell out of her.

_What is the Wine of Life?_

Illeya stared at the door as she remembered the phrase given to her, "Blood, my brother." The door unlocked and swung open.

_Welcome, Home._

Illeya touched the door. "Each of you needs touch the door as you walk in. The door will remember your hand and you won't have to be asked the question again." Aventus and Talen were both quiet with their unspoken anticipation but they each nodded to her. Illeya walked inside, and the two walked in behind her touching the door as they went. With each touch the door whispered the greeting.

_Welcome, Home. Welcome, Home._

Then the door swung gently closed behind them. They were left in a small hall that led deeper into a stone underground. The place was very sparse and empty. But as Illeya looked around it was Talen who said, "Sithis must have built this himself. There are no way the Imperials made this."

Illeya was again inclined to agree with him as she stepped out into the massive area. The main room had about five different hallways all leading out. There was an area where light flooded into a potential garden that Illeya could easily see being used for alchemy. She stepped down one hallway which led to a room with a number of cells. The metal built into the walls to create the effect of cells. There were about ten cells in all which delighted her. This could be the torture room. Then she heard Aventus call from another room in the same hallway. She walked to it, seeing a trap door. Aventus climbed up and said, "This is where we can lower the crates of gold down. Then we can find a way to block this off for good." Illeya nodded, "We can turn this room into the vault. The gold here will go toward keeping the sanctuary up and running as well as armor and weapons and everything else that assassins need."

She found many rooms that she could label as one thing or another. There was a room with a cooking fireplace. A proper kitchen could be made out of this room. The room next to it that had a small door shaped opening interconnecting the two rooms meant that it could be a dining room. Perhaps even a bar could be set up. There was another room connected to the kitchen that could serve as a pantry. She could enchant some boxes with a freezing spell to preserve the food that needed freezing. She soon was led by Talen to a hallway full of rooms that could serve as bedrooms. Illeya could easily see this hallway being just the bedrooms. There were about seven rooms in all. Beds with a chest each could fit here. And each person would have a key for their own chest. Illeya was sure the assassin would have a home they lived in outside the sanctuary but they still needed a bed to call their own when they were here. This was their true home after all. Of course for Illeya she would keep a room for herself. As she knew Talen and Aventus would want a room all to themselves. She found all the doors had keys. She picked a large room, closing the door and locking it with her key. Talen picked his own room, "Illeya come see!" Illeya walked to his room and spotted a hole in the floor at one corner. The hole led to an underground river.

"Talen, why don't you go in and see where it leads?" Talen nodded, pulling off everything except his loin cloth. Illeya eyed his young body. It was strong and supple. No doubt when he matured to an adult he would have the ladies all over him. The boy leapt into the water and swam off. While he was exploring Illeya did the same. She found Aventus looking through the many rooms. He didn't seem satisfied with what he saw. "Don't see anything you like Aventus?"

Aventus smiled to Illeya, "Not yet. But I am sure you picked the best room."

Illeya giggled at that, moving to him. She hugged the man, "Don't worry Aventus, we will find you a room." So she went out to the main room, "I plan on having an enchanting table in my room for just me. But I also want a room where there can be a more public enchanting room, with lots of shelves and all kinds of supplies. Same with the alchemy table, a room with plenty of shelves covered in alchemy ingredients. And of course we will assign each assassin with a room to keep clean and stocked up. The torture room will be kept supplied, everything will be perfect. We should make a map of the… oh!" That was when Illeya spotted a rolled up paper laying on the ground. She opened it up to find that it was a detailed map layout of the entire building. "Look, it appears that the underground river has a way out upstream and downstream is where the water closet will be with all the toilets so the filth can flow out. We will place a chest with water breathing potions next to the hole. I'm sure Talen will enjoy how moist the water will make the air in his room. We will have to figure out a way to have plumbing. We might even manage hot water for baths there. I love a hot bath sometimes to get me deep down under the fur. And you boys are starting to smell very ripe."

Aventus frowned at her before sniffing himself and giving a visible shiver. Yup he smelled hideous from their days of travel. Illeya grinned at him then began marking each hallway with the quill and ink she had in her bag. "So this is my room, then there are the bedrooms, Talen has picked his room, the water closet will be here…" She wrote inside each room outline exactly what that room would be. They already had explored two hallways with three others to go. She walked with Aventus down this hallway, and at the very end Aventus gave a holler of joy!

He ran through the doorway into a massive smithing room. At least that was how she could best describe it. The room had a smelting area, a bench for working armor, a rack for leathers, a sharpening stone for swords, absolutely everything any blacksmith needed. "If we can get ahold of Hastra I can make us a new set of armor before we leave on our mission." She could see just how excited he was as he began telling her what he wanted. "I will need a row of safes, each to hold a different ore inside. Racks for finished weapons, dummies for finished armors…" But he stopped, seeing writing up on the wall.

_Blood binding,_

_Moon glowing, _

_Fire raging, _

_Brotherhood Bound,_

_Armor Strong._

Illeya eyed it, wondering what it meant. But Aventus was the one who would figure this out she was sure. So she went out, finding many rooms. A large room that would serve for battle practice, another for an armory where they could store everything an assassin needed, this hallway would be dedicated to the practices that every assassin needed. Illeya wrote in the assignment for each and every room until she saw Talen approaching still just in his loin cloth. His scales were still shining with water, "Downstream goes on for a long time before reaching a waterfall. No point going that way as the waterfall is too high and dangerous. But going upstream I found it leads to an underground cave. There is a rock pillar we can tie a long chain to and people can use the chain to pull themselves up. But we will need very strong water breathing potions for those that are not Argonian."

Illeya nodded, showing Talen the map. "We've found many rooms and I'm giving them each an assignment." Talen smiled when he viewed them. "Amazing Illeya, I'm going to go get on my clothes." Talen left. Illeya went down a hallway and found that this way was actually a way out. It had a couple rooms that might have to serve as more bedrooms depending on how crowded the sanctuary got, but she found at the end of the hall was a hole that led up into the world. She managed to dig her claws into grooves in the stone to pull her up and found that the entrance was very well hidden by rock and plant life. It had a metal grate that could cover the opening. She also found that it had a latch for a lock. She tested and found it would be easy for a brother to reach through and unlock it from the other side. It led out into the wilderness just outside of Helgen. This was far enough away from an easy escape should they ever need it. She dropped back down, walking back to find that the hallway had an odd indentation to it. Like the wall went outwards just a bit. There was no floor, just more rushing water. Illeya could imagine this being a place for stalls with toilets inside. That way the waste could flow out. It would help to have a number of stalls and water closets. This hallway would have at least five or six all walled off slightly for privacy. She returned to the main room, marking off that section of the hallway with a small diagram on the back to represent what she wanted to do there. At least they wouldn't have to deal with chamber pots. The cities were always stinking because the refuse was just dumped on the street.

Now it was time for the central hallway. She looked at it, walking down this one. She found several rooms that would serve well. One room would be strictly for enchanting, the other for alchemy. Illeya found that the alchemy room also had some light flooding into a small patch of dirt. This could have a small garden as well. But her eye was drawn to the door at the end of the hall. This door was unusual. It wasn't a typical wood door like they'd been finding all over the sanctuary. This door was deep velvet red. She walked forward, pushing it open to find a beautiful mural on the opposite wall. This was exactly like that giant stained glass window in the old sanctuary. She remembered it so vividly from her time in the Falkreath sanctuary. She moved into the room seeing stone layers, and knowing what this room would become.

This was where they would make a shrine to the Night Mother and Sithis. She could see candles all over, and a statue idol of Sithis in the center with the Night Mother. She would have to find the right artist for the job. Perhaps Aventus could make one from metal. She wrote down on the map just what the room would be. Then she returned to the main room, "Hey boys we should get that gold unloaded. Let's find where that hole leads." She walked down the hallway back to the vault room. Aventus soon joined her. "Aventus give me a boost." He obediently walked over, helping her up and out of the hole. Once she found where it was she also discovered a boulder that would fit perfectly in place. Truly Sithis thought of everything? Soon all three of them were leading the ox over. Each cart had almost a hundred chests full to the brim with gold. As such they needed three oxen to pull each one. This was why they had taken so long reaching the sanctuary because the ox had to stop and rest frequently. The three of them soon found a half decent way to get the gold inside. They would load it with chains, and then lower it down to Illeya who would simply drag it out of the way of the next chest. Aventus did much of the grunt work since he was far stronger than Talen. But having a young thirteen year old Argonian used to manual labor did help quite a bit. Even when Aventus needed a break and some water, Talen was chaining up the next boxes to be lowered down. It was well after nightfall when they finally got the last chest lowered in. The boulder was easy. They pushed it toward the hole and it dropped into place with a resounding thud. There would be absolutely no getting in through there. Aventus kicked some dirt over it to make it look like it'd always been there. Then the three of them limped back into the sanctuary. While Illeya began prepping food she handed Talen a lock. "Talen take this lock and put it on the grate down the hall. I want it secure." She had found a ladder to do the trick of allowing them to climb up. At least until they could get a proper one installed.

Illeya set out food for them on a cloth. "I will have to go look through the bandit camp to see if I can find more food tomorrow. I'm exhausted. I figure we can leave in about a week or so and head for Cyrodiil." Aventus nodded obediently, eating his bread. He left the room for about fifteen minutes, getting himself washed up in one of the openings where the water flowed. By the time he came back Illeya had their sleeping mats set up. Talen was already passed out on one, his tail twitching a little back and forth as if he was paddling. Illeya smiled sleepily to Aventus. "I'm beat. I'm sure you're dead exhausted. I'm thinking tomorrow I can set up the kitchen a bit more, and…"

Aventus interrupted her, "Let's just get some sleep. We all have a busy day tomorrow.

Illeya nodded, "This place has everything we need Aventus. It's perfect."

Aventus nodded, lying down. As his eyes began to drift closed he heard Illeya speak ever so softly.

"Welcome home."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Illeya stepped out to the rest of Helgen in search of the bandit camp. She first stole all the money purses off the men they'd murdered the day before. Crows and various animals were already starting in on the bodies. It was good to know that they would soon be done for. Aventus and Talen were inside still sleeping like the dead. Illeya didn't blame them. She found the bandit camp and started stripping it of everything useful. Food, gold, some ores, she even found a few smithing supplies. Just about everyone needed to know how to hammer dents out of armor after all. As she was returning with two bags of supplies she heard noises outside the gate. Illeya dropped the supplies, drawing a weapon. She rushed to the gate, peering through a hole. Then she squealed when she saw who was out there before throwing the doors wide open. "Hastra!" She rushed through the Kajiit, leaping on Hastra in a hug. "Oh it feels like I haven't seen you in weeks! I'm so glad you got my message so quickly. I need your wares and services. You will not believe what all has happened. Oh I am so glad to see you!" The old male chuckled, hugging her back. "It has not even been two weeks yet my little one. But when I saw a letter that simply stated Helgen on it, I knew who it was."

Illeya soon was attacked by squealing young girls who talked very fast and whined because big sister Illeya wasn't around anymore. Illeya had them set up camp outside of Helgen, not wanting the girls to be exposed to the sight of the rotting bodies. She led Hastra inside, showing him to the door. "I'm going to have a huge list of supplies. I plan to pay you in full before-hand since I know you are good for it. But please tell me you have beds you can sell us. We are sleeping on cold stone right now."

Hastra nodded, "Yes I do. I'm sure we can fulfill a number of your needs today."

Illeya nodded, "Wait here. I can't let you into the sanctuary Hastra since you aren't a dark brotherhood member."

"No need to explain dear child. I understand completely."

Illeya rushed inside, finding the boys awake. She dropped the two bags inside. "Hastra is here with hot food. Come on!"

Aventus got up slowly. But Talen was another matter, "Hot food? YES!" He leapt to his feet and ran toward the door, starving as he would be.

Aventus yawned, stretching himself. "Glad to see he found the place."

Illeya was pulling out parchment from her bag, "Yeah I know right? Well we are going to make a list of every single supply that we will need for Hastra to obtain for us. He has quite a large stock right now and anything he doesn't have we can pay for in advanced and he will deliver it to that front room by the door. He also said he will fix the door so it will lock. Since we could be gone for months it will ensure that the supplies aren't stolen." Aventus followed her out of the room. He really was a man of few words. But that was a proper nord for one. Illeya liked that he spoke very little. Because what he did say was very important.

They all soon returned to the caravan where they first ate the hot thick soup that Hastra's wife had made. Illeya was going through each room figuring out what they'd need. They would need furniture; massive loads of wood for building shelves, ore, safes for the ore, toilets would be hard to find in Skyrim, candles, and so many other things. Hastra was looking at her list as she wrote it, able to point out some things he already had such as alchemy ingredients, potions, ores, weapons, and many other things. By the time breakfast was finished Illeya had a vast list of supplies. Talen had eaten six servings of food by now and Hastra's wife said, "Young Talen is going to eat this one out of house and home."

Hastra looked over the list. "There is much I can provide today. I have at least three beds to supply as well as blankets and pillows. I can provide much in the way of smithing. Including these things that Mr. Aretino needs for the special armor he wishes to work on. But how are you able to pay for all of this? You are easily looking at the cost alone being thirty-thousand septims to fully furnish your sanctuary."

Illeya smiled, "We will pay you plenty today Hastra."

Hastra eyed her, "Ah I see; a top secret contract that I can know nothing about. Can I at least know whether I must be watching for family?"

Illeya looked to Aventus, who nodded his head. She then said, "If you or anyone in the caravan has family or close friends in Cyrodiil, tell them to evacuate before two and a half months from now." Hastra gave a nod to that but said no more. She knew that he would ensure that people they loved were safe. So she addressed the concern she needed to discuss with Hastra. "Hastra there is something I need; an item that you mentioned once before. It's something that is supposed to have immense power that I can use. You called it a, colossal black soul gem."

Hastra nodded, eyeing her. "It was a black soul gem that was made by the Ayleids I believe; although, I could be wrong about that statement. It is designed to hold a very large soul, not just absorbing the soul itself but all of the power associated with that soul. Hundreds of years ago one of those souls was used to trap an arch mage in order to defeat an evil lord of necromancy. I have heard rumors of others being discovered but I have never seen one myself. I do know the Count in Skingrad often keeps close track of these things. It is said he has old ties to the Dark Brotherhood. If it helps your mission you may want to head there to find out more from him. His name is Janus Hassildor, he has been ruling as Count for a very long time. So be careful around him Illeya. Obtain your information but do not insult him or be a sneak around him. He is honest so long as you are."

Illeya took his advice to heart. Throughout the rest of the day they talked business. Hastra nearly fell over himself when she brought him four heaping chests of gold on small pull along wagons. He was even more flabbergasted when Illeya told him to keep the gold he did not use gaining the rest of their supplies. "If ever a Dark Brotherhood member needs supplies but lacks gold, just tally it onto the account for what is left over. I trust you on this Hastra." Soon Aventus was carting every chunk and brick of ore that Hastra had in stock as well as a mass of supplies for his smithing work. They set up beds, even managing one bunk bed for a room, although Hastra would have to special order the rest of the beds to be made. Hastra was able to provide a sizeable amount of supplies to start with. Illeya was overjoyed to have a proper bed for the first time in weeks to sleep on.

By the end of the day everyone was exhausted once again. Hastra and Illeya sat together by the fire while Aventus enjoyed some mead with Talen. Talen was giggling like a drunk since he'd never had mead before. Hastra then said, "Your mission sounds dangerous my little snow kitten. Be careful not to lose your tail in a fight. We would miss you terribly."

Illeya smiled, leaning into Hastra. "Thank you Hastra. But I promise your concern will not be needed. Aventus is dedicated to me and Talen is eager to please. They will protect me whole heartedly. Nay, we will protect each other in this hard endeavor." She took the old man's grey pay, holding it. "Are you going to retire soon?"

Hastra smirked, "Once I know you will be alright I will return to the sands of Elswyr. I truly miss my old home. One of the girls can take over the caravan for me."

Illeya nodded, "I will write to you. I want to hear from you often Hastra; all about your misadventures of retirement. The old man and his adventures through sleeping until noon and sitting in his chair to sleep at night. You better become a fat lazy contented house cat."

Hastra chuckled at her words, holding her hand. By morning Hastra was gone. This was his way. Illeya had three copies of the key to the outer door, one for each of them, and Hastra had his own key so he could provide supplies when he could get them.

Aventus began working in the forge. But he was having trouble. The coal and wood he used wasn't keeping it hot enough. After a while he gave up trying to use it, frustrated that he could not get started. He stared at the mysterious writing on the wall, not sure how to obtain a hot flame. But something came to mind. He went looking for Illeya, "Do you think we could obtain a victim for my forge? I think sacrifices are what keep the forge running."

Illeya looked to him and smiled. "I think there is a couple Aldmeri guards passing through Helgen right now. They are taking a soldier to be executed." Aventus gave her a wicked grin as he and Talen headed out. Illeya kept working on her room. She had an enchanting table all set up and was working on enchanting several boxes with freezing spells. They had lots of salted meats but she wanted fresher meats. If she could get some refrigeration set up then they could store fresh kills for months. Once she had six boxes enchanted she managed to drag them to the pantry area, setting them all in a row. As she got the final box in she heard struggling and muffled shouting. Illeya walked out to the main area to find both boys towing about four people that were bound and gagged.

Illeya followed them into the smithing room where they were dumped on the floor. Aventus started setting up the fire. Once he had it burning somewhat, he took a man and leaned him over the fire. Aventus then sliced his throat. As the blood began to pour out from the man, the fire blazed to life heating up the coals. Aventus tossed the man in, ecstatic to find that the body made it burn so lovely and hot. Aventus sacrificed the other three men, watching as the fire blazed to life. "Please leave me alone to my work now."

Illeya led Talen out. The door was shut and locked from within. Talen looked to Illeya, "Can't I help him?"

Illeya shook her head and smiled, "Artists need their space. We shall see what he shapes for us."

For the next several days neither heard a thing from Aventus. Illeya would give a knock and announce food before leaving. She would come back to find the food gone and the dirty plate behind. She made sure to have plenty of water by the door for Aventus. But as the day approached to finally leave the sanctuary Illeya started to get worried. They had only two months and a week to reach Cyrodiil with the soul gem in hand. What was Aventus doing in there?

But the day before their departure he finally came out. He looked exhausted, covered in dirt and smelling of sweat. "Come see your new armor."

Illeya and Talen followed him into the smithing room, and Illeya stared in amazement at a set of three armors. One was small for Talen with room for him to grow into it. Illeya had a set with a hood and a mask so she could hide her bright white fur when she needed to. And then there was the third set for Aventus. The armor looked very similar to each other, all made from a mix of leather and metal. The armor was built to protect their vital points while being perfectly flexible for them. The armor was a lovely black, to hide them in the dark places. Illeya stared in awe at her new armor. She picked it up. "It's so light. I've never felt armor that is so very light. It couldn't weigh more than ten pounds."

Aventus nodded shining with pride, "The metal is ebony, but I molded it so thin that it will block blades but allow you to be fast."

Illeya squealed, rushing off to try it on. Talen looked to Aventus, "Its amazing Aventus." He rushed off with his own, excited to try it on. Aventus didn't put his on. He knew already that it fit perfectly.

Illeya walked in, wearing the new armor. It fitted her form perfectly, her face covered and the cowl covering the unique mark on her head. She turned around, giggling as she even wore a faint red hand on her belly. "Oh Aventus it's amazing. I will enchant them with just the right things. I'm thinking a carry more weight enchantment, the boots need a muffle enchantment and maybe a chameleon spell as well."

Aventus nodded, smiling happily at his work. Talen came in wearing the armor as well. Naturally there was a hole for their tails to fit through. Aventus was very pleased by his work, Illeya could see that. She pulled down the mask from her mouth, staring at him. She then drew brand new swords he'd made in the force. The blade was made of ebony but the color was a deep red. It was amazing and shone. Aventus then said, "I think this forge is special. I'm not sure what you would call the enchantment on it. But I'm sure the blades will always prove to be sharp and beautiful." He looked between them both then said, "Hail Sithis."

Talen said, "Blessed Night Mother."

Illeya then replied, "Long live the Dark Brotherhood."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trio left the next day, knowing that when they returned the furniture would be waiting for them. If Hastra found there to be too much bandit activity then he knew of a few safe places to keep the furniture until Illeya could return. It would be a good three months before they would get the chance to return. The trip would be long and arduous being that Illeya knew they had to find an item that was nigh on impossible to find. A colossal black soul gem was an item rarely seen and only in a few places throughout history. Illeya knew of one event involving a king of necromancers or something like that. Crossing the border from Skyrim to Cyrodiil was surprisingly easy. This was all thanks to their special new armor that was form fitting, dark, and hid them well as they passed the border. The legion guarded the main roads which were the only way through the mountains. They were so tall and jagged that it would take weeks they did not have to cross the border if they tried to make their own path. So once they crossed the border it was easy enough to remain hidden when needed from the soldiers that moved along the road. Once they'd made it a ways past the border they changed out of their dark brotherhood armor to warmer clothes. Their first destination was to be Bruma, to buy cooler clothing for the warmer places inland. The clothing they'd brought was all made for Skyrim's cold weather. Even at the lowest elevations in the country, it was still chilly. But from personal experience Aventus attested to the fact that they'd be uncomfortable with warmth they were not used to.

Finally they needed to stop for a night since the weather was getting bad. So Illeya went ahead and pulled out her portable enchanting table. It was a piece of folded light weight board that had the pentagram on it. This was all she really needed though she missed the enchanting table back at the Sanctuary. She knew it would be waiting for her back at the Sanctuary when they returned. The idea excited her to no end. She took out the pup tents and enchanted them to provide mild warmth so they didn't freeze to death in the storm. Then they set up the tents for the night. With how strong the blizzard was turning out to be, she knew that they wouldn't need to keep a watch out for the patrols. So they set up just off to one side of a road and climbed in. The boys in one tent and Illeya in another. She had moved quickly because Talen was especially affected by this level of cold. Argonians were warm blooded but their scales didn't provide warmth like fur did or normal skin like Aventus. Once the boy climbed in she used a tarp to cover each end of the tent to hide him from the cold.

Aventus climbed in as well to keep the boy warm. "You alright Talen?"

Talen nodded, "I'm warming up already. Illeya gave me warm socks to wear as well as gloves. So I won't lose fingers or toes." He held up his hands to show off the gloves. Aventus nodded and laid his head on his rucksack. Talen curled his tail up around himself, "Illeya is something special isn't she; so warm and motherly?"

Aventus smiled to the boy, "That she is boy."

Talen was trying to stay awake while he was so cold. He just wanted to enjoy the warmth as long as he could. After all once the storm passed they would be moving again. But after a moment he looked to Aventus and realized something was wrong. Aventus was tense, a hand on his warmhammer as he waited. As Talen listened to the sounds of wind rushing that was when he heard rustling movement. Sniffing sounds, snarls, movements that made Talen grab his dagger and bow. Aventus had kept the Warhammer he'd acquired from the bandits though he'd had no time to improve it before they left. Talen had done the same keeping the steel bow that he'd acquired. The two listened to the noises. It sounded like some sort of animal. Aventus put a finger to his mouth to indicate what he needed from Talen. Talen nodded then wiggled slowly up, moving to one of the openings. He pushed the curtain back slightly, an unperceivable inch that allowed him to see a massive monster. A werewolf, he was certain of that. The wolf-like face and enormous body was a dead giveaway. He watched as the beast sniffed around their campsite. Then he saw it moving toward Illeya's tent. Talen looked to Aventus and mouthed 'Illeya, werewolf' to him. Aventus nodded, grabbing up the Warhammer fully in both hands. They had to act now.

Talen aimed the bow, and fired a shot. The beast roared with pain then turned in search of where the attack had come from. It charged toward the tent and both males rushed out from inside. He spotted Illeya rushing out of her tent, but moments later she vanished in the snow. Once Talen was free of the tent he fired a second shot. But the werewolf leapt out of the way. It charged at Aventus, recognizing him as the true threat due to his size. Aventus swung his weapon hard enough to knock the beast over. But he cried out as the wolf came back up and dug claws into his leg and ripped him off his feet. A feline roar was heard as Illeya leapt out of the snow into the beast. She stabbed open the artery on the werewolf's neck. The beast sent her flying with a swing of his arm. She landed on her feet and vanished once again into the snow.

Aventus rose to his feet, limping as he tried to get distance between him and the beast. But the beast tackled him to the ground. There was blood everywhere from them both. Talen fired arrow after arrow, trying not to hit Aventus at the same time. He finally dropped the bow and rushed toward them with his dagger. He leapt onto the wolf's back, stabbing again and again and again. Finally he stuck the blade into the spine, twisting until the beast dropped dead to the ground. Aventus sat up, wiggling out from under the dead animal. Illeya rushed over to him with a towel and a healing potion. He drank the potion, gagging on the taste. Unfortunately putting a little honey in the mix made healing potions useless. Their taste could not be improved. His ankle started to heal immediately as he wiped the blood off his face. Illeya looked to the dead animal. "Talen are you alright?"

Talen walked over, "Yes Illeya. You?" He looked to Aventus but when both of them confirmed they were okay he felt relief. They could have easily died coming up against such a beast. "Should we do something with this body?"

Illeya shook her head, "No. The snow will to the work for us. We should get some rest. If we try to move in this weather then we will just end up lost. Come on boys," She helped Aventus to the tent even though he didn't need it. Aventus and Talen laid back down in their tent while Illeya crawled back into hers. Talen looked to Aventus who changed into another set of clothes to get out of the bloody stuff. Aventus looked to his ankle which was scarred but even those would fade after a time. Talen looked to it as well.

"Isn't it true that a werewolf bite can turn you into one?"

Aventus shook his head, "I don't know. I've never been in a position to ask one. I do know that what we saw was a pure beast that lost its humanity with the change."

"But what if…"

"Just get some sleep Talen." Aventus turned over onto his side, back toward the argonian, effectively ending the conversation. Talen turned into his back, staring at the top of the tent. Nords were always like that. They'd sooner not discuss what ifs. They didn't like what ifs. But Talen kept his dagger close to him, worried about this very thing. Talen couldn't go against Aventus and Illeya on these things. The fact was that those two had saved his life and given him a home. He would protect Illeya with every fiber of his being. But Aventus was still a mystery to him. Where did Aventus fit into this picture? Illeya was the listener and a new night mother but Aventus was who? But then again if Talen was questioning who Aventus was, then who was Talen-Shei? Talen lay thinking on these thoughts, hoping one day to learn the answers when his mind finally drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Talen."

Talen opened his eyes to a bright light as Illeya had woken him. She crawled into the tent, "Aventus?" Some time in his sleep Aventus had turned onto his back. His clothes were soaked in sweat. Aventus opened a pair of yellow eyes, gasping for breath. But Talen could tell that he wasn't truly awake. Illeya stroked his face, laying a wet cloth over his forehead. "The Night Mother needs you Aventus. Do not give in to the temptation of Hircine. You belong to our dread father." Aventus shut his eyes, panting and growling.

Talen wiggled closer, "So he did get sick? This is bad. Will he become a werewolf?"

Illeya nodded, "The Night Mother visited my dreams last night. She said she was angry that Aventus allowed the corruption into his blood. He should have told me, I would have given him a cure disease potion right away. If you get it within the first couple hours then you can clear it out. But he ignored the threat." She sighed, stroking his face. "The Night Mother said that right now our Dread Father is battling Hircine for the rights over his soul. When Aventus change he will either be a wolf of Hircine or… he will be something new." Talen looked down at Aventus as the man groaned with pain, a cut appearing on his cheek. Was the battle so terrible that it could kill Aventus? But Illeya did not allow him to ask as she said, "We need to get going. Help me back up camp. We will make a makeshift gurney and drag him." She crawled out of the tent. Talen followed her out, looking around the camp. The body lay frozen under a mound of snow, and the entire world was coated with a fresh blanket of white. Talen started packing up the tents as Illeya went in search. She came back with a large piece of imperial armor. Talen was sure she had killed a soldier for it. She cut the leather bands that kept two pieces of the armor together. She then tied the two pieces together long ways. Once the makeshift gurney was ready Talen helped her get Aventus onto it. They wrapped him tight in a blanket but it was evident what the wolf blood was doing to him. His veins were black all along his body and he had already ripped his shirt with new muscle.

"Why didn't you ask Illeya?"

Illeya shrugged at the boy, "I was just glad we were alive. I was too distracted making sure we were still alive to actually think about the chances that one of us was cursed. But you're right to ask Talen being that I was negligent. There is no excuse for not asking." Once the gurney was set up the two of them began dragging it. Illeya knew it wouldn't be long before Aventus changed. Contrary to some popular myths, werewolves did not change with the full moon. Though they were stronger during that time of the month. The two began down along the mountain road, not caring if they crossed paths with patrol. Illeya was just hoping that Aventus was won by Sithis, because if he became one of Hircine's beasts then he might never regain his humanity.

Talen was pulling as well, sweating a little from all the effort but it was a relief to get moving again. Just sitting around waiting for Aventus to change would have driven him mad. "Shouldn't he have changed right away?"

Illeya looked to Talen then said, "Normally yes. But like I said there is a battle over Aventus's soul so the beast has to wait for the fight to end. When Aventus begins to change we need to run. No matter who wins, during his first change he is dangerous. So be ready to defend yourself against him and pray that he will come out of this with his humanity intact." They came over a mountain top, and as Talen looked down he saw a city. Illeya shouted happily, "That's Bruma! We are almost there!"

Illeya held her head and Talen turned to her in concern. After a moment she smiled and said, "The Night Mother spoke to me just now. She says you will have a mission in Bruma. So be ready because it will present itself very quickly. She says… you must fulfill a contract there. But it is not in the way that you would ever suspect." Talen nodded, looking out over the town.

"It's been a long time since I've been here."

Illeya looked to the Argonia. "That's right, seems I know very little about my little orphan Argonian. You've been in Cyrodiil?"

Talen looked to her and smiled, "I've been all over. I made a contract against the person that ran the orphanage in Black Marsh. But when no assassin came, I went looking."

Illeya wanted to ask more but then Aventus woke. He roared, kicking off the blanket. He dug his claws into the metal of the armor they'd been dragging him on. Talen could hear the bones popping and the muscle moving inside Aventus. Talen could see the muscle moving under the skin, the way his ribs popped into shape and the chest began to grow. Illeya then shouted, "Run Talen!" She let go of the straps and rushed down the mountain. Talen didn't need to be told twice as he ran, hearing the roars as Aventus continued to change. He looked back, seeing as Aventus stood, his eyes on Illeya. His shirt tore away the rest leaving rags as fur grew out all over his body, face not even recognizable as it pushed out into a wolf-like look. He roared at Illeya, taking off on all fours after her. Illeya shouted, "Head for Bruma Talen! I'll meet up!"

Talen rushed to keep up with her, "No, I'll stay-"

"GO TALEN!" She shoved him away. Talen lost his footing, rolling down the hill. Aventus kept after Illeya as she also went down on all fours, disappearing into the snow. Talen finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, bruised and a little bloody but otherwise alright. He looked up watching the black werewolf vanish over a hill, chasing after Illeya. "Illeya! Illeya!" But he knew that she was doing what was safe. So he got up, running for Bruma. The city came into view and he finally slowed down, knowing better than to come running up crazy looking and bloody. He found a rag in his bag that he used to wipe away the blood. Once Talen came within sight of the city guards he knew he had to be careful. The guards watched him as he walked past but they paid him no mind. So he rushed inside knowing he could survive just fine in the streets of Bruma.

Bruma was a decently sized town with very rich homes and nice people. At least that was what a brochure would say if this was a tourism spot. The fact was that while the town was clean, it had become overrun with orphans. Children all over Cyrodiil had come to this place due to the fact that they'd been run out of towns all over. Bruma was one of the last places left where the orphans and beggar children could stay. And from what Talen could see, even this place would soon be empty. Guards were hitting the children with small switches, thin sticks, to get them to run and hide. Talen didn't look like a beggar thanks to how well Illeya had taken care of him. So he went to the inn right next to the front gate, moving inside. He walked over to the inn keeper, "I'd like a room for a couple days." He held out the gold needed and the man took it, handing over the key to a room. Then he saw a young Dunmer girl of about eleven serving drinks to customers. "Anis?"

Anis turned, her eyes widening. "Talen!" She rushed over, pouncing on the Argonian in a hug. "Oh Talen it is so good to see you! My shift is over soon, I'll talk to you then okay?"

Talen nodded happily, letting go of the girl. He moved away to his room to wait. He sat on the bed in there, beginning to wonder about Illeya and Aventus. If Aventus killed Illeya then Talen would hunt down the beast. But Illeya couldn't die yet; they had a mission of utmost importance to complete. An entire city was to be killed… in only two and a half months. Talen had to trust that Illeya would return for him. So he waited the last hour. Once Anis was off her shift she rushed up to his room. She shut the door quickly. "So what did you find in Skyrim? Anything interesting?"

Talen smiled to her. "I found the last remaining Dark Brotherhood members. A man with great strength, and a woman who is like a mother to me. Oh Anis, it's so easy to be part of them. And they are family to me now. Look at my nice clothes Anis, all I have to do is kill people and Illeya takes such good care of me. I wish I could show you."

Anis seemed dazed. "A family… oh what I'd give to have that. But to kill people? I'm not sure if I could do something like that."

Talen smiled, "But you look like you're doing alright with this job. How is your brother? And the other orphans?"

Unfortunately he could see by the sad look in her eyes that he had asked a bad question. Anis was a lovely girl with black hair and red eyes typical of her people. She was born in Cyrodiil and her mother died during childbirth with her little brother four years later. At four years old she had still managed to keep her and her brother together in the orphanage, as well as taking care of him once the Emperor closed the orphanages. But she finally spoke, "He died… last year. The fever got him and the churches wouldn't let us inside to heal him on the altar. They turned us away…"

Talen felt something important. He felt like this was a moment he needed to speak right. "The Eight have abandoned us children."

Anis looked up to him, tears in her eyes. She fell into his lap, crying as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's all the Count's fault. He said anyone who gives us charity would go to jail. Half the dungeons are full of people who wanted to help us. We are freezing to death. There is a new one every morning who couldn't make it. I'm earning money here and using it to buy food for everyone. We are starving and it is all his fault!"

Talen frowned a little, listening to her sad tale. Now he understood what he had to do. Now he understood his purpose. "Anis…" He reached into his bag and pulled out one of his purses of gold. He handed it to her. "Feed everyone, pay for a couple rooms here at the inn. Tell everyone who wants to escape this misery to come for a meeting at nine tonight alright?"

Anis took the bag, nodding to him. "What are you planning?"

Talen smiled to her, "I'll explain tonight. I promise you will all get to see what it is. But right now you need to get everyone fed and warm."

Anis nodded, leaving the room with the gold. Talen had to think through this carefully. If everything went right, then he knew they could do it. So he laid on the bed, trying to think. How would Illeya do this? How would she convince a group of orphans that they had to do this deed? But of course he hadn't a clue. Talen was not a leader, he had no idea how to make them do what no children should be doing. But this is what the country had pushed them to. He was going to ensure that they would grow up warm with food in their bellies and love. Illeya was love…

That was when it came to him; what should be said. Talen dressed in his Dark Brotherhod armor and waited. By nine in the evening Anis came to collect him. As it was he reconsidered having them all in his room as that would draw too much notice. So he snuck out with Anis to an area behind a few buildings in the poorer district. Even if the people overheard them, they wouldn't report it to the guards. He didn't know how many there were total. He looked to Anis and she said, "Twenty-five accounted for. I told them where you belong and these are the ones that came. The others are scared of the brotherhood…"

Talen nodded, "As they should be." He looked to the others, hopping onto a rock and crouching so they could look at him. He was fully armored, the hood over his head and the mask over his mouth. Everyone stared in silence at the sight of a dark brotherhood member. Some of these people knew Talen from a year ago when he was an orphan in Bravil. And now they too stared at him like he was a total stranger. So now he spoke up, "Many are afraid of the Dark Brotherhood. If they are not willing to do what must be done to survive, and instead depend on eight divines who have long abandoned them, then yes they should be afraid. I know of another way. I have a mother."

He watched all of their eyes light up with excitement. He watched them, keeping a stony look to his eyes. He didn't want them to lose the fear of him. But what child among them didn't fantasize about having a mother? He watched them all. Their ages ranged between five and fifteen. Some of the older ones had babes in their arms. The older ones having taken responsibility for the abandoned newborns that sometimes showed up on doorsteps. Talen continued with his speech. "She has fur as white as snow, and eyes as cold blue as the ice. Her voice is like warmth in your very soul, and her purr can sooth you to sleep. She asks only one thing from us. We must worship our father, the dread father Sithis. Sithis will provide in exchange for your work. He will give you a mother who loves each and every one of you, food, a bed, and a place you can always call home. But in exchange you must do something for them. You all know what that something is, even if you don't want to even consider it. But then again… why did you come here tonight if you weren't considering what must be done?"

He saw a young Breton raise his hand, "We have to kill. We have to commit murder."

Talen nodded, "Yes you do. I know it seems like a scary idea. Many of you will want to turn away from this idea. But this is that which you must do. My mother will be here any day. She will embrace every single one of you into her warm arms if you will murder for her."

"Who do we have to kill," a child asked?

Talen looked to the boy, smiling to him. "You have to murder the count of Bravil."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The red moon hanging above boiled his blood. The sound of the dying and the smell of blood made him want to howl with joy as he lavished over his fresh kill. The beautiful night where he was born anew stretched out before him. And somewhere on these vast beautiful hunting grounds was a great god that had given him a most wondrous gift. This was Hircine's hunting grounds. Hircine was one of many daedric princes; beings of immense power but not quite the dominion of the Nine Divines nor Sithis. He turned, seeing a soft form moving among the trees. He gave chase, snarling at the sight. Food, fresh and still afraid moved ahead with soft pants of breath. This new target had a supple body perfect for staying fast and agile. A true challenge for the beast giving chase.

"I see you have already forgotten."

He skidded to a stop and turned to see a man standing fearless, watching. He bore his fangs at the man, snarling at him. The man watched him and said, "Right now on these hunting grounds your dread father fights for the rights to your soul Aventus. But at the same time you must also fight. If you lose yourself to the joys of killing and blood in this curse, you will never rise to be the true warrior for Sithis. You are a warrior that protects a beautiful mother. If you give into this beast then she will die."

_She will die._

Aventus turned, looking out over the plains for sight of a female of such beauty and strength. Yet she was still so fragile in many ways; in need of protection from him. Aventus Aretino turned back to the man, recognizing him for who he truly was, "Lucien Lechance." Though his lips did not move, the words still came to his lips. He spread his great jaw into a wicked wolf smile. "Am I dead already? No… I must be dreaming. This is Hircine's realm. The blood boils within me even now, a curse raging and commanding."

Lechance smiled to the wolf that stood before him, as yet unformed. "Yes I am indeed he. And as you know from the history you stole from the books, I served my guild well until it was time to step aside for a new more powerful listener. You are experiencing the spirit walk within the fever through Hircine's plane of oblivion. Your foolish nord ways of ignoring your injuries has cost you greatly. But even in your stupidity there is meaning, for our dread father has long debated the possibility of shaping his own beastly form of werewolf. Now he battles on the hunting grounds for your soul."

Aventus frowned, "You died at the hands of your fellow guild mates. They slaughtered you and were punished for it."

Lechance chuckled then, "You know nothing of the machinations of Sithis. Do not pretend to understand that which will escape you until your own demise. Simply serve as you are meant to serve." Darkness began to cover the moon. Aventus looked up at it, feeling a great sense of loss. That was until the darkness formed into a hand. Aventus felt the power swell within him and he let out an immense howl, taking off into the forests. It was time to return to the mortal realm. The power of darkness swelled in his blood, as he felt Sithis wrap his arms around him. The trees vanished in the dark that pervaded Hircine's lands. And still he heard Lechance's words echoing in his mind.

_She will die._

Aventus understood now that he had to escape. He had to find the gates to the hunting ground. The darkness made it impossible to see, and blood in his nose made him unable to smell his way. Aventus circled around and around, searching in circles. That was when he heard a beautiful voice he knew all too well by now.

_"Run Talen! Head for Bruma, I'll catch up!"_

Why was she running? What was chasing her? That was when Aventus realized he was running on feet. His claws were gone, his fangs mere teeth. He was human again! Aventus ran straight into a tree, falling to the ground feeling exceedingly dizzy.

_"GO TALEN!"_

Oh Sithis! It was he that she was running from. His wolf had run ahead of him, disappearing into the darkness and more than likely toward his body. He had to get up, had to get to her before he killed her! Aventus stood and stumbled through the woods. Why was it so dark? "Lechance I must save her!"

The man spoke in the darkness, "Do not fear the dark Aventis. This is your home."

_"Aventus snap out of it! Our dread father commands your soul, come back to me!" _

Aventus looked around for the source of the voice. He heard a pained feline yowl. "ILLEYA!" Was he killing her even now? He grabbed his throat, gasping for air. It felt as if someone had kicked him. Aventus managed to stay standing as he began running as fast as he could. But again and again he kept running into trees. Where the hell was the gate? It felt as if he had been wandering for days. Aventus shouted in the dark, "Illeya! Illeya run, don't try to reason with the animal, run!" He dropped down into a squat, holding his head. "Oh by Sithis… she is going to die by my hands. How the hell do I get out of here?"

_"Aventus come back to me, by the dark void come back please!" _

For all the powers he could not understand. He shut his eyes, and saw her clearly behind his eyelids as she was crawling away. And then he realized just what they meant. The darkness was not something to be feared! Aventus kept his eyes closed, denying the world around him. "This world does not exist to a son of Sithis! That darkness is my home!" He began to run, dodging trees as he saw them clearly. He heard the laughter of Lechance in the distance.

"That's it boy! Go to her now!"

Aventus ran hard, seeing the gate in the distance guarded by werewolves. But these creatures were not all the werewolves of the lycanthropic form. They were full blown wolves nearly as big as horses. The snarling bloodlust in their faces was so evident. With eyes that glowed in the darkness, and an immense desire to slaughter. But Aventus ignored how big they were. He needed to get through. A nord came rushing at him, brandishing a broadsword. Aventus ducked down, punching his fist into the man's gut, right up into his diaphragm. The nord dropped, unable to breath and Aventus grabbed the weapon. He turned and headed toward the gate once again, hearing beasts setting on the nord in a ravenous hunger. It did not matter being that the nord would be reborn with the rising sun to resume the hunt. Then a thirteen foot beast stepped in his way. Hircine himself was a daedric lord of great power. His realm as a prince was of the hunt, where his were-creatures lived.

**"Aventus, you are mine. Halt your escape and hunt forever in my grounds." **

_"Aventus please…"_

Aventus didn't even slow down, knowing his goal was beyond that gate. He kept going, pushing his muscles harder. The great man with the head of a bull roared and his wolves attacked. Aventus slid right between the legs of the daedric prince, leaping up and slicing the nose of a wolf that was waiting. Aventus didn't need to kill them; he needed to get through those gates! Aventus fell to roll underneath two leaping wolves. They collided in midair as Aventus came to his feet and pushed himself off the ground. He landed outside the gate, rolling on the ground for a couple feet before finally opening his eyes with a triumphant grin. Lifting to stand, Aventus let out a shout of victory, throwing his fist into the air.

Then the darkness surrounded him thicker than ever before, choking him. Aventus gasped for breath, holding his throat. What was this? In the darkness he could see Lechance who smiled, spinning a dagger in his palm. "Our dread Father is shaping a new beast to his liking. It will be enough to ensure you are useful to the night mother you serve."

_"Run Talen! Head for Bruma, I'll catch up!"_

Illeya had been running for her life for an entire day. Talen was safe to her relief but the beast had remained on her tail the entire time. Through the day she was able to make it up rocks that the wolf wasn't agile enough to climb. She was able to stay ahead of him through pure talent. The only rest was when she could either get far enough ahead to pause for a drink from a water spring, or when she found a good tall tree with thin branches. The branches held her weight easily enough but not the beast. Her every muscle was sore, her body ready to give out. Right now she was sitting on a branch high above as the beast circled the bottom. Sometimes the beast tried to claw its way up much the same way she had, but he was too heavy. Illeya was relieved at least that he was fixated on her. If he gave up this chase and instead went after easier game there was a high chance that he would end up encountering soldiers. The Imperial Guard might not be as strong or as tough as soldiers from the harsh realm of Skyrim, but that did not mean that ten of them couldn't take down a werewolf. Illeya had been leading him around a mountain in a circle. She couldn't believe that they were almost back to where they started yesterday morning. She could see the road and was sure that their supplies were around somewhere. Hopefully they were not picked through by thieves.

Illeya pulled out a bit of dried meat, chewing on it as she panted. The beast was able to follow her through thick and thin, into the harshest of the wilds. And she knew that if Aventus did not come back from this that she would have to kill the beast he'd become. She watched as he leapt up, clawing at the bark as he tried once again feebly to get at her. But she was well beyond his reach. "Aventus snap out of it! Our dread father commands your soul, come back to me!" She shouted this in vain knowing full well that Aventus was not in that body. But she could only pray to Sithis and wait. She was so tired that she was nodding off. With no rope of any kind she knew the dangers of falling out of the tree. So she tried to keep herself awake, imagining what would become of Talen should she never return. Would he try in his own way to revive the Dark Brotherhood? Or would he just try to live his life? No, she could not that way. She had a mission to finish and so did Aventus. He had to see this through to the end.

Suddenly the tree shook. Illeya slipped and dug her claws into the branch, clinging to it. But the tree shook again. She looked down to see that the beast was now slamming his full weight into the tree, trying to bring her down. Again the tree shook and this time she slipped, letting out a pained yowl as branches smacked her. She managed to catch her claws on the bark, sliding for a ways. But as she landed on her feet, her ankle bent under her at a weird angle. She fell to the ground, looking up in horror as the beast approached. Illeya was now dragging herself away, knowing that the beast had her. "Aventus come back to me, by the dark void come back please!" The wolf didn't even slow down. It knocked her to the ground with a smack, watching her fall. She stared up at the beast, reaching now for any sort of weapon. But she had none. Her ebony bow was back with the supplies, her swords gone somewhere in the wilderness. As he moved closer, that wolfish smile of victory was on his face. She knew she was going to die now. "Aventus please…"

Suddenly the wolf stopped, staring at her. The yellow eyes cleared, becoming a steel grey color. She watched as he moved away, holding his head. He groaned, his body beginning to change. The black fur was fading away as his body shrunk. The animalistic grunts and snarls were becoming human in sound as she watched his body reverting. Finally a very naked Aventus emerged from the form of the wolf. He panted, gasping for breath as his eyes looked around wild. Illeya was amazed by what she saw in him. A wolf of true brutish power, muscles built like a tank, and a hand tattooed on his chest. Though the tattoo might have been there already being that she had never seen him naked. The nord was easily several inches taller than before, a true beast in human form. Illeya found herself purring for another reason as euphoria spread through her knowing she was alive. She had honestly thought she would die. She stood, running a hand over her belly as familiar yet untouched warmth spread through her.

Illeya had never been surer than she was right now. Aventus was a strong male that she couldn't help but admire. He was not Kajiit, but she had learned to enjoy the looks of nord men in her time living among Skyrim's cold mountains. He was a male with a magnificent mane of hair and eyes that spoke of entering the darkness and returning as far more. She swayed her tail, moving her hips while approaching. She knew the subtleties of Kajiit females could escape nords, but Aventus wasn't a typical nord.

Aventus looked to her, "You're alive, thank Sithis. I thought I'd made it too late." He looked down at his naked form, "Oh uh… should find pants I think." But then he saw her, saw how she moved.

The evidence of his arousal was clear to her as he stood stiff and proud within moments. She stood, moving toward him as she ran her paw along her neck. "Aventus you're alright. I am so relieved… so very relieved." She smiled to him and he pulled her to him. There were no second thoughts with a nord or a Kajiit born in a nord world. In a land where life expectancy was short, they did what was needed.

She stared up at him as he pulled her flush up against his erection. She leaned up, kissing him. His soft tongue moved against her rough feline one. She then said in a soft huff of a voice, "It is very cold Aventus. Keep me warm?"

Aventus nodded, kissing her against. "Yes my listener. I shall keep you warm."


End file.
